Seven Vessel Deadly Sin
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: sekuel dari Story of Evil, menceritakan kisah tentang para pemilik dari fragmen tujuh dosa besar yang tersebar di seluruh dunia chapter tambahan sebagai sekuel atau cerita tambahan di pisahkan dari setiap chapternya. Terinsfirasi dari seri lagu Seven Vessel Deadly Sin, akhirnya fic ini pun tercipta. [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

Seven Vessel Deadly Sin

Summary: sekuel dari Story of Evil, menceritakan kisah tentang para pemilik dari fragmen tujuh dosa besar yang tersebar di seluruh dunia chapter tambahan sebagai sekuel atau cerita tambahan di pisahkan dari setiap chapternya. Terinfirasi dari seri lagu Seven Vessel Deadly Sin, akhirnya fic ini pun tercipta. Di perankan oleh chara dari fandom Naruto sebagai penganti chara dari vocaloid.

Berikut daftar isi fanfic ini:

1\. Evil Food Eater Conchita: fragmen dosa -Gelas berwarna merah-

Owari: Drug of Gold

2\. The Tailor shop at Enbizaka : fragmen dosa -Gunting merah-

Owari: -

3\. Daughter of Evil : fragmen dosa -Sepasang cermin kembar berwarna kuning-

Owari: Servant of Evil

4\. Gift From Princess Who Brought : fragmen dosa -Boneka Clockwork berbentuk seorang gadis-

Owari: -

5\. Judgement of Corruption : fragmen dosa -Sendok berwarna biru-

Owari: Miniature Garden Girl

6\. Madness of Duke Venomania : fragmen dosa -Pedang berwarna Ungu/Violet-

Owari: -

7\. Muzzle of Nemesis : fragmen dosa -Kunci berwarna hijau-

Owari: The Last Revolver

8\. Seven Crimes and Punishment: Nyanyian para 'Kolektor' Seven Vessel Deadly Sin

A/N: Song Fic!

* * *

Read and Review?

Evil Food Eater Conchita

Chapter 1

Warning:OOC, **Alternate Universe** ,EYD dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s)dll

Rate: T/M (For Bloody)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kagerou Days ©Jin [Shizen no Teki-P]

Seven Vessel Deadly Sins ©Akasuna Yuri Chan

Evil Food Eater Conchita ©Mothy-sama [Akuno-P]

Translate © Suicune34

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

A/N:

Bukan bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan Sakura jadi Sakura FC jangan ngamuk oke? Walau pun saya tidak menyukai Sakura atau pun sejenisnya(?) dengan Sakura tetapi saya masih sangat normal. Maksudnya ,walau pun saya tidak suka atau benci terserah mau apa yang kalian katakan tetapi saya tidak pernah suka menjelek-jelekkan chara apapun walau seberapa bencinya saya.

Di videonya seharusnya yang menjadi Banika Conchita itu adalah Meiko tetapi lihat kembali ke atas! Ini fandom Naruto, dan Sakura memiliki rambut pendek sama seperti Meiko nggak ada alasan khusus sih, selain Conchita itu mempunyai tunangan -nanti Sasuke yang akan menjadi tunangan Sakura- dan rambutnya pendek! Jadi jangan seenaknya saja ngeflame nanti. Yang nggak suka silakan klik Back.

Evil Food Eater Conchita milik Mothy-sama tetapi fanfic ini dan semua yang tertulis asli saya yang buat walau pun hampir seluruh isi video clip atau lagunya tertuang disini, saya hanya menambahkan saja biar lebih enak di baca jadi jangan tuntut saya nanti.

Oh ya! Saya hampir lupa, Banika Conchita di sini kita ganti ya namanya menjadi Haruno Sakura *smirk* biar minna-san tidak lupa dan kalimat yang di beri Italic adalah lirik lagu yang sudah di translate dan menu makanan.

Selamat Makan xD #plak maksud saya Selamat Membaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~** **Evil Food Eater Conchita** **~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

*Normal POV*

Di dalam sebuah kediaman yang penuh dengan bau yang membuat orang muak, di mulailah makan malam yang baru. Dengan kumpulan makanan yang membuat orang muak.

Terduduklah seorang wanita berambut soft pink sendirian, menyantap semuanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Buah-buahan, anggur, daging, roti, jus, seafood, apapun tersedia di atas sebuah meja makan besar berwarna putih. Piring-piring kotor menumpuk di sisi lain meja tersebut. Makanan dari seluruh manca negara tersedia disana. Dari yang terlezat hingga yang memuakkan, dari yang ternormal hingga yang teraneh, dari yang dapat di makan hingga yang tidak dapat di makan, tersedia dengan indahnya di atas meja besar tersebut.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun yang indah melangkah dengan anggun melewati dapur, memeriksa setiap pekerjaan yang di lakukan oleh para pelayannya. Terlihat beberapa di antara pelayannya tengah menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat makan malam yang terbuat dari…

Anak manusia? Ah…mereka memegang pisau dengan mudahnya, menguliti dan memotong-motong sang anak hingga menjadi potongan-potongan daging kecil. Darah menyiprat kemana-mana, melewati dapur terdapat sebuah lorong panjang menuju ruang makan lain di kediaman itu.

Di lorong tersebut terdapat sebuah lukisan seorang wanita cantik tadi, terpampang dengan mewahnya tampak ukiran indah di bingkai lukisan tersebut. Seorang juru masak melewati lukisan itu dengan sebuah nampang -yang berisikan makanan yang terbuat dari apel- di tangannya. Masuk ke dalam ruang makan dengan wajah sedikit pucat, melihat makanan yang sangat banyak tersedia di atas meja makan dengan tamplak meja berwarna putih bersih.

Wanita itu mengambil tangan sang juru masak lalu menjilatnya, sebuah seringaian terpampang jelas di wajah cantiknya. Melahap semua makanan yang tersedia di atas meja hingga tak tersisa apapun kecuali piring kotor dan tulang-berulang. Terlihat juru masak itu tengah menyelipkan racun -berwarna biru yang terlihat berkilau- ke dalam makanan yang akan di berikan untuk sang majikan, wanita itu melihatnya.

Dengan langkah mengendap-endap ia memeluk sang juru masak dengan seringaian yang mengerikan, menjilat telinga si juru masa lalu berbisik. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasamu" menarik sang juru masak masuk ke dalam kegelapan, sebuah teriakan dan lolongan melengking yang memekakkan telinga terdengar menakutkan. Bergema dalam ruangan besar tersebut.

 _Nama wanita tersebut adalah Haruno Sakura_

 _Dia biasanya hanya memakan makanan terlezat di dunia_

 _Namun yang terakhir ia ingin adalah…_

 _Semua makanan yang ada di dunia._

 _Tunduklah dan tunjukkan kehormatanmu pada Sakura yang hebat_

 _Semua bahan makanan di dunia adalah miliknya._

 _Santaplah semua yang ada di dunia_

 _Masih ada ruangan dalam perut_

 _Bahkan racun berwarna ungu yang berkilau_

 _Bukanlah apa-apa kecuali pembuka dari sarapan utama_

 _Makanlah sampai tak ada apapun kecuali tulang_

 _Jika itu masih belum cukup_

 _Makanlah piring-piringnya juga_

 _Rasa lezat yang terasa di ujung lidah_

 _Makan malam hari ini masih belum berakhir…_

.

.

.

Menu sarapan pagi ini di bacakan oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. Mata blue Shappire-nya menatap sederetan tulisan di buku menu yang tengah ia pegang. Membacakan semua menu yang tertulis dengan nada lantang dan tegas agar terdengar oleh para juru masak di kediaman itu lalu melakukan hal yang sama di hadapan sang majikan.

 _"~Jus sayuran dengan 16 tipe rumput laut~_

 _~Semangkuk jagung dengan serpihan besi~_

 _~Sup Consomme** dengan jamur beracun~_

 _~Salad special ala chef~_

 _~Brioce special buatan pelayan~_

 _~Kumpulan buah musiman yang segar~_

 _~Kopi yang dapat membuatmu terbangun selamanya (Low Kafein)~"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menu makanan siang hari di bacakan oleh seorang gadis manis berambut pirang twintail. Mata blue Shappire-nya menatap sederetan tulisan di buku menu yang tengah ia pegang. Membacakan semua menu yang tertulis dengan nada lantang namun lembut agar terdengar oleh para juru masak di kediaman itu lalu melakukan hal yang sama di hadapan sang majikan.

 _"~Salad goreng dengan bawang mentah, dengan tambahan bawang~_

 _~Carpaccio*** dengan gurita pink ala ratu~_

 _~Terong panggang, tampa terongnya~_

 _~Roti berbentuk aneh oleh pelayan~_

 _~Ice cream goreng perancis special ala Chef~"_

.

.

.

Makanan ke 15 tahun ini di katakan dengan suara yang lemah.

"Saya ingin meminta liburan saya nyonya" ucap seorang juru masak yang terus-terusan memegangin topi kokinya dengan gelisa, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketika sang " _Madam_ " kini menatapnya bosan sambil terus memegang segelas jus nanas dengan baut sebagai hiasannya.

"Hmph, benar-benar orang yang tidak berguna" ucap Sakura sarkastis sambil menghela napas. Ia mengcekram gelas yang berisikan jus nanas tersebut hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Mendekati sang juru masak lalu mendorongnya hingga terjatuh di lantai, kini Sakura tengah berada di atas tubuh sang juru masak baru yang memiliki rambut Raven.

 _Tunduklah dan tunjukkan kehormatanmu pada Sakura yang hebat_

 _Semua orang yang berani menghianatinya akan membayarnya_

Sakura merendahkan wajahnya menuju telinga sang juru masak, ia berbisik dengan nada yang teramat pelan.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasamu"

.

.

.

 _Santaplah semua yang ada di dunia_

 _Hari ini terdapat menu yang special_

 _Dengan rambut raven yang berkilau_

 _Itu adalah makanan pembuka yang sempurna untuk salad_

 _Makanlah sampai tak ada apapun kecuali tulang_

 _Jika itu masih belum cukup_

 _Maka makanlah yang kedua…_

Sakura menepukan kedua tangannya,tak berapa lama berlalu dan seorang pelayan lelaki pun muncul. Sambil menunduk dan memberi hormat, pelayan itu menjawab. "Ya, Nyonya"

Senyuman berubah menjadi seringaian. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasamu" ucap Sakura sambil menarik dasi seorang pelayan tersebut. Pelayan tersebut menatap horror sang majikan, berusaha kabur namun terlambat.

Yang dapat di lihat selanjutnya hanya keadaan ruang makan yang kotor di penuhi oleh bercak-bercak darah yang menempel di dinding dan menggenangi lantai. Bau anyir kembali menyebar di sana. Tampa ampun kembali membunuh indah penciuman siapa saja yang berani masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Menu makanan malam hari ini di bacakan oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam berkulit pucat. Mata onix-nya menatap sederetan tulisan di buku menu yang tengah ia pegang. Membacakan semua menu yang tertulis dengan nada datar.

 _"~Salad special ala chef, dengan chefnya~_

 _~Pasta yang panjang, sangat panjang~_

 _~*tidak bisa di sebutkan karna alasan tertentu~_

 _~Lumpur yang di isi dengan Galette~_

 _~* tidak bisa di sebutkan karna alasan tertentu* Soup~_

 _~Anggur dengar warna darah, tunggu! Ini darah asli~"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menu snack untuk tengah malam di bacakan oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo. Mata lavender-nya menatap sederetan tulisan di buku menu yang tengah ia pegang. Membacakan semua menu yang tertulis dengan nada lembut namun tegas.

 _"~* tidak bisa di sebutkan karna alasan tertentu*~_

 _~* tidak bisa di sebutkan karna alasan tertentu*~_

 _~* tidak bisa di sebutkan karna alasan tertentu*~_

 _~* tidak bisa di sebutkan karna alasan tertentu*~_

 _~* tidak bisa di sebutkan karna alasan tertentu*~"_

.

.

.

 _Hari demi hari pun berlalu_

 _Dan kediaman pun menjadi kosong_

 _Tak ada lagi yang tersisa_

 _Dan tak ada seorang pun lagi di sana_

 _Walau pun begitu, dia masih menginginkannya_

 _Semua makanan yang ada di dunia._

Sakura berjalan menuju cermin di kamarnya,menatap bayangannya dengan tatapan kelaparan. Menjilat cermin yang masih terus memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Hewan atau manusia bukan lagi halangan, mereka adalah bahan makanan terbaik di dunia.

 _Santaplah semua yang ada di dunia…_

Dia melihat ke tangan kanannya sendiri. Terdiam dan tersenyum…

"Masih ada sesuatu yang masih belum kumakan"

 _Makanan terakhir Sakura_

 _Bahannya adalah…_

 _ya, dirinya sendiri_

 _Tubuh yang sudah memakan berbagai macam makanan itu_

 _'Tak akan ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya…_

.

.

END

.

.

A/N:

Yuri: Hehehe gimana nih minna-san? Bagus tidak? Apakah ini seram? Oh ya tadi kan ada beberapa yang di sensor tuh. Lihat tidak? Kenapa saya sensor? Jangan Tanya saya, silakan Tanya sama Suicune-sama xD #plak

Soalnya di video yang sudah di translate itu ada tulisan "tak bisa di tunjukkan karna alasan tertentu" agak penasaran juga sih Cuma ga mau ngerepotin Suicune-sama yang sedang sangat sibuk!

Untuk yang ingin memberika saran,komentar,jawaban,kritik.

Silakan pergi ke kotak Review, lalu ketik deh apa yang sedang kalian pikirkan, lalu klik "Post Review"

Nah, gampang kan? Selamat mencoba ^-^


	2. Chapter 1,5

Drug of Gold

Summary: cerita tambahan dari chapter Evil Food Eater Conchita, fic ini menceritakan tentang sudut pandang dari tunangan Banika Conchita -Haruno Sakura- yang bekerja sebagai koki di rumah Banika selama ini.

* * *

Read and Review?

Drug of Gold

Chapter 1.5

Warning:OOC, **Alternate Universe** ,EYD dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s)dll 

Rate: T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kagerou Days ©Jin [Shizen no Teki-P]

Seven Vessel Deadly Sins (Drug of Gold) ©Akasuna Yuri Chan

Drug of Gold ©Mothy-sama [Akuno-P]

Translate © Suicune34

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

"Jika saja aku tidak melarikan diri darimu…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~** **Evil Food Eater Conchita** **~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

*POV ON*

Semenjak Aku kecil, Aku memiliki tubuh yang sangat lemah yang berada di antara kematian dan kehidupan. Setiap hari, Aku selalu meminum obat yang di turunakan di keluargaku. Aku membutuhkan obat itu untuk terus bertahan hidup, dijauhi oleh keluargaku sendiri. Hatiku pun terus terasa sakit. Walaupun Aku sudah hampir tidak memiliki harapan lagi, Aku masih bertahan hidup hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Saat umurku mencapai 15 tahun, tiba-tiba saja mereka membicarakan tentang pernikahanku.

*Flashback on*

Saat itu Aku dan keluargaku sedang menikmati makan malam kami seperti biasa, ayah tiba-tiba saja membuka obrolan dengan hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting tetapi aku akhirnya ikut dalam obrolan itu.

"Aku dengar keluarga Uzumaki telah menerima undangan perjodohan dari kita"

"Ya, mereka menerima undangan itu dengan positif. Itu bagus untuk kita karna itu artinya tinggal Itachi lah yang akan menikah nanti"

"Menikah?" tanyaku dengan alis terangkat, ibuku tersenyum padaku. adikku menatapku dingin, melihat perlakuan adik dan ibuku akhirnya ayahku angkat suara.

"Ya, adikmu akan menikah dengan Naruko. Kau ingat ?"

"Ya, Yah"

" memiliki sepasang anak kembar, ingat dengan Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Teman Sasuke sewaktu di academi dulu?"

"Ya, dia adalah kakak dari Uzumaki Naruko. Mereka kembar identik"

"Oh"

"Aku dengar dari Naruto kalau adiknya menyukai Sasuke karna itu kami mengirimkan undangan perjodohan pada mereka"

"Bukankah Sasuke masih terlalu kecil, Yah?"

"Tidak, kami hanya melakukan perjodohan lalu akan menikahkannya jika umur mereka sudah mencukupi. Sebaliknya, umurmu sangat cocok untuk menikah Itachi"

"Aku? Menikah?"

"Ya, kau ingat dengan teman Ayah. Tuan Haruno?"

"Ya, Yah"

"Dia memiliki seorang putri, putrinya juga menyukai Sasuke tetapi sayangnya kami sudah memutuskan untuk mengadakan pertunangan dengan keluarga Uzumaki karna itu. Kau akan menggantikan Sasuke untuk perjodohan dengan keluarga Haruno"

"AP-APA? Apakah ayah serius?" tanyaku kaget, tampa sadar aku mengembrak meja makan dengan cukup kuat sontak saja semua mata tertuju ke arahku.

*Flashback Off*

Begitulah, Aku dijodohkan dengan anak seorang bangsawan yang keluarganya telah hancur, pernikahan ini di laksanakan karena latar belakang dan tujuan keluarga kami. Namun tentunya Aku paham, Aku hanya di gunakan sebagai sebuah alat dalam pernikahan ini.

.

.

.

.

 _'Gadis ini sangat gemuk bagaikan babi'_ Aku pun di perkenalkan padanya. Orang-orang mengatakan kalau dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya seorang diri, Ibunya telah meninggal dan Ayahnya punya penyakit jantung.

 _'Kehidupannya sungguh sangat menyedihkan'_

"Suatu hari nanti, aku ingin berkeliling dunia" itulah mimpinya. Ia berkata dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Kami berdua pergi bersama, sungguh bukanlah suatu ide yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

Terbuka bagi para tamu, pesta pernikahan kami pun akhirnya dilaksanakan. Pesta yang biasa saja tetapi juga tergolong mewah ini memikat para tamu dengan mudahnya. Dan ditempat inilah Aku mengetahui sisi gelap dari gadis itu…

Dia menyantap semua makanan yang dihidangkan untuk para tamu bagaikan pengemis-seseorang yang tidak pernah makan-. Dia berkata. "Jika Aku menyisakan makanan, maka aku akan di hukum"

Aku hanya dapat menatapnya dengan tidak percaya, keringat meluncur dengan mudahnya dari dahiku.

 _'Apa gadis seperti ini yang harus kunikahi?'_

Dia mendapatkan kekerasan dari ibunya yang telah meninggal, pernikahan kami pun di batalkan…

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, muncul sebuah rumor tentang dirinya. "Dia telah berubah menjadi pemakan yang sangat rakus yang memakan makanan apa saja"

Dengan merubah wajahku, Aku pun mencoba melamar sebagai juru masaknya.

Dan di sana, sesuatu yang sangat sulit di percaya. Dia telah berubah menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik, karena perjanjian kontrak terlarang yang ia lalukan dengan iblis. _'Wanita itu sudah bukan manusia lagi…'_

.

.

.

.

Setiap hari, Aku terus membuat hidangan yang sangat aneh dan tampa sadar Aku mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. "Bisakah Aku mendapatkan liburanku?"

Dia pun terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku, dan ia pun menjawab. "Hmph, benar-benar orang yang tidak berguna"

Aku sendiri mengerti, Aku hanya pencundang yang hanya tahu bagaimana caranya melarikan diri. Jadi itulah kenapa, aku juga akan melarikan diri darinya sekarang…

 _'Jika saja Aku dapat menerimamu apa adanya di pernikahan itu, maka mungkin Aku dapat menyelamatkanmu.'_

Obat tersisa yang kumiliki sekarang adalah sebuah bubuk emas yang terdapat di dalam sebuah botol, Aku menggenggam obat ini dan membulatkan tekadku. Ini adalah obat yang selalu kuminum sejak Aku masih kecil, obat ini dapat menjadi racun jika di berikan dengan dosis yang tidak tepat.

"Mari kita makan bersama" Aku mengundangnnya.

Aku menaruh racun itu di kedua sup yang kami makan, kami berdua pergi bersama. Sungguh bukanlah suatu ide yang buruk., bukan? Sekarang ini akan menjadi santapan terakhir kita! Aku teringat kembali akan kenangan-kenangan yang sudah kulewati bersamamu, dari kita bertemu hingga kenangan saat Aku menjadi juru masak di rumahmu yang megah bagaikan istana ini. Suapan demi suapan terus berjalan memasuki mulutku lalu masuk menuju tenggorokanku. Dapat kurasakan efek dari obat yang telah berubah menjadi racun itu berdampak pada tubuhku yang lemah.

.

.

.

.

…dan sekarang Aku menjadi sebuah santapan yang di hidangkan di atas meja, racun yang kuberikan padanya tak bekerja. Hanya Akulah yang mati, sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Aku dapat mendengarnya mengatakan sesuatu…

"Kau melarikan diri dariku dan meninggalkanku seorang diri lagi…"

.

.

.

.

Aku menjadi santapanmu, kau menelanku hingga ke dalam tubuhmu dengan air mata yang mengalir dan dengan ini Aku telah menjadi bagian dari darah dan dagingmu. Aku tak kan melarikan diri darimu lagi, bukan? Aku akan bersama denganmu selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeah, end for owari! Padahal ini hanya owari tetapi kenapa malah nyama"in chap ya? :3 wes lah, semoga panda-san puas untuk owari ini ^^

Gomen bila owari ini pendek, banyak typo,EYD gak jelas dan tanda bacanya hancur ya :'3 oh ya soal disclimernya :3 ada tulisan Kagerou daze ya? Sebenarnya itu untuk chap 3 nanti sih :3 xD #plak

Nerima kritik,saran dan komentar silakan saja review pasti akan saya balas cepat kok :3 kalo gak percaya silakan aja Tanya para author yang sudah mereview xD

Sankyou

*pengalaman pribadi*

*magrib,malam hari raya idul adha*

Hari ini, aku dan ibuku memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah temanku dengan tujuan memberikan sebungkus daging qurban. Meskipun kami tahu resiko berjalan malam tapi kami sudah memantapkan hati dan menanamkan kalimat "ini baru magrib mana mungkin 'mereka' akan muncul" di hati kami.

Di tengah" perjalanan melewati hutan sesuatu yg tidak terduga terlihat, sesosok bayangan putih yeng terlihat sedang membalikkan punggungnya. Walaupun sosok itu menyerupai baju yang dimiliki oleh ibuku tetapi suasana tetap saja menyeramkan.

Gelap,dingin dan menyeramkan. Ibuku ketakutan dan menggenggam tanganku erat, pergelangan tanganku terasa sakit dan hatiku berdesir tetapi aku masih saja terus melirik sosok bayangan putih itu dengan ekor mataku. Ketika kami berhasil melewati hutan, aku pun bertanya dengan nada aneh. "Apakah ibu melihatnya?" ibu hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanan kami, "Aku takut tapi aku senang. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi nanti" pikirku dalam hati sambil tersenyum. Lalu aku mendengar sebuah bisikan atau mungkin suara tawa? Entahlah yang kutahu adalah aku sangat senang


	3. Chapter 2

Seven Vessel Deadly Sin

Summary: salah satu series dari seven vessel deadly sin, menceritakan pemilik vessel dosa dari kecemburuan berbentuk air mancur-atau yang sekarang bentuknya berubah menjadi gunting-

* * *

Read and Review?

The Tailor shop at Enbizaka

Chapter 2

Warning:OOC, **Alternate Universe** ,EYD dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s)dll

Rate: T/M (For Bloody)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kagerou Days ©Jin [Shizen no Teki-P]

Seven Vessel Deadly Sins ©Mothy-sama [Akuno-P]

Translate © Suicune34

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

A/N:

Fufufu chap 2 :3 aku sangat-sangat-sangat bingung dengan tokoh [Ma] atau Kayo Sudou ini, karna kalau soal sekuelnya..um…agak membingungkan juga sih…kira-kira siapa yang cocok menggantikan posisi Luka disini? Kalau menurutku sih Hinata. Karna ya…selain bentuk tubuh mereka yang err…yah kalian tau deh.

Oh ya, apakah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau ini adalah update kilat? *smirk*

Hohoho ,siapa yang setuju kalau Hinata jadi Yandere? Ga ada yang setuju? *pundung* bagi Hinata FC please jangan tuntut aku karna ngubah sifat Hinata yang imut dan moe-moe(?) menjadi serem dan berdarah dingin.

Oh ya, di sini bahasanya agak kasar jadi harap dimaklumi aja ya!

Sekarang, mari kita mulai bekerja #plak maksudnya, mari kita mulai membaca

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~** **The Tailor shop at Enbizaka ~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

* POV On*

Di sebuah ujung jalan yang bernama Enbizaka. Terdapat seorang wanita muda berambut indigo yang memiliki toko jahit. Karna sikapnya yang baik dan kemampuan menjahitnya yang hebat. Dia pun sering menjadi bahan pembicaraan tetangga. Apa yang selalu ada di pikirannya adalah sikap kekasihnya yang tak masuk akal.

"Walau pun dia memiliki kekasih sepertiku, dia tak pernah datang kerumah"

 _'Tapi aku harus berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku'_ aku memegang guntingku dengan satu tangan. Gunting untuk menjahit yang ibuku gunakan.

Ibuku pernah berkata: **"Semakin kau menajamkannya maka akan semakin bagus untuk memotong…"**

Wanita itu hari ini terlihat tengah berjalan bersama kekasihnya, rambut pirang sang kekasih terlihat kontras sekali dengan rambut indigo sang wanita. Mereka berjalan-jalan di tepi sungai Hinami dengan mesrahnya tampa memperdulikan tatapan dari para penduduk di sekitar.

.

.

.

Hari ini pun, wanita itu bekerja keras seperti biasanya. Ia memegang sebuah gunting yang biasa di pakai oleh ibunya dulu.

Tetangga sebelah sepertinya sama seperti biasanya, sungguh tenang dan sangat damai. Aku melihatnya hari ini di jalan utama. _'Siapakah wanita dengan rambut merah muda yang ada di sampingmu itu?'_

Dengan kimono berwarna merah muda yang sangat cocok di pakai padanya. _'Kelihatannya kau sangat akrab dengan wanita cantik itu'_ aku yang tak tahan melihat pemandangan itu. Aku pun berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _'Tapi aku harus berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku'_ aku memegang guntingku dengan satu tangan. Aku pun membasahi pipiku dengan air mata dan menjahit kimono yang ada di depanku

*POV Off*

Wanita itu duduk di sebuah ruangan di rumahnya, ia terlihat sangat ahli dalam menggunakan gunting berwarna hitam yang sedang di pakainya. Di sekitar ruangan yang tampak bersih itu terlihat sedikit noda-noda cairan berwarna merah. Mungkin itu di karenakan cairan yang berada di dalam botol yang tumpah tampa sebab yang jelas. Bau anyir berganti menjadi bau harum yang terasa agak menjijikkan di karenakan bebauan yang bercampuran tersebut. Bunga-bunga indah berwarna merah berserakan di sekitar ruangan tersebut.

Wanita itu akhirnya memutuskan beristirahat, ia memandang ke halaman rumahnya yang di mana tertanami bunga lili merah. Sambil menjahit , jarinya tergores dan mengelurakan cairan yang sama dengan yang mengotori ruangannya tersebut.

 **~*~** **The Tailor shop at Enbizaka ~*~**

Malam harinya wanita itu terlihat tengah mengenakan kimono "Baru" miliknya yang ia jahit tadi siang. Terlihat bayangan tipis seorang pria bersurai kuning tengah bercanda bersama seorang gadis berpita pinggang berwarna biru muda.

.

.

.

*POV On*

Suasana tetangga sebelah sepertinya sedang tidak nyaman hari ini, sepertinya ada kejadian kriminal terjadi. Aku melihatnya hari ini di dekat jembatan. _'Siapakah gadis berambut kuning pucat yang ada di sampingmu itu?'_

Dia kelihatan sedang depresi hari ini dan di sebelahnya, terdapat seorang gadis cantik bermata biru pucat menenangkannya. Pita pinggang yang di pakainya sangat cocok padanya.

 _'Ah…Jadi itulah tipe wanita yang kau sukai'_

 _'Tapi aku harus berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku'_ aku memegang guntingku dengan satu tangan. Dengan mataku yang berwarna kelabu. Aku pun mulai memperbaiki pita pinggang itu.

Kembali hari ini, dengan lihai wanita itu mengerjakan kain di hadapannya. Potong, jahit, potong, jahit. Benar-benar pekerjaan yang sebenarnya cukup merepotkan tetapi ia tetap saja menekuti pekerjaan itu dengan telaten.

 **~*~** **The Tailor shop at Enbizaka ~*~**

Wanita itu kembali terduduk di ruangannya, gunting di tangannya kini beralih pada bunga Moss pink di hadapannya. Mengguntingnya tampa ampun, mengabaikan pita pinggang di pangkuannya. Setelah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaanya dengan pita pinggang tersebut, wanita tersebut tampak tengah berdandan dengan kimono dan pita pinggang "Baru" miliknya.

.

.

.

Hari ini tetangga sebelah kelihatannya sedang gelisa, kelihatannya terdapat kejadian kriminal lagi. Aku melihatnya hari ini di depan toko penjepit. _'Siapakah gadis berambut coklat yang ada di sebelahmu itu?'_

Kepada gadis itu yang kelihatannya terlalu muda baginya. Dia membelikan sebuah penjepit rambut berwarna kuning.

 _'Apa yang kau pikir, sedang kau lakukan? Kau sungguh tidak adil'_

 _'Tapi aku harus berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku'_ aku memegang guntingku dengan satu tangan.

"Ini aneh. Apakah guntingku berwarna seperti ini sebelumnya?" aku bekerja dengan keras lagi hari ini.

Wanita itu terlihat tengah membawa gunting di tangannya, berniat ingin meminta pengrajin untuk menajamkan benda tajam berwarna merah tersebut. Wanita itu pulang tampa sedikit pun memiliki niat untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, terduduk manis di ruangannya. Memeluk kedua lututnya dengan mata terpejam.

 **~*~** **The Tailor shop at Enbizaka ~*~**

Akhirnya aku pun menyelesaikan pekerjaanku…

"Jika kau tak akan datang padaku, maka akulah yang akan datang menemuimu"

Seketika aurah di ruangan itu terasa mencekam, suasana gelap gulita menambah kesan "Menyeramkan" di sana. Aura-aura yang terasa seolah-olah berkata _"Aku akan membunuhmu!"_ atau _"Aku harus membunuhmu"_

 **~*~** **The Tailor shop at Enbizaka ~*~**

 **"Gunting di buat dari 2 buah benda yang tajam"**

"Mereka melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan mendekati korbannya dan mengguntingnya"

"Benarkah itu?"

"Iya, dari yang ku dengar sekali ya keluarga Uzumaki itu"

"Benar, kesihan sekali mereka. Aku dengar mereka di bantai satu-persatu, sekarang yang tersisa hanya kepala keluarganya saja kan?"

"Hmm…aku turut berduka cita dengan mereka, padahal mereka hanya keluarga kecil yang sederhana"

"Benar, lalu bagaimana dengan Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Hyuuga Hinata? Maksudmu gadis penjahit itu? Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja. Tapi sejak mendengar kasus itu, dia jadi jarang sekali keluar rumah. Kalau pun keluar itu hanya untuk berbelanja bahan atau sebagainya saja"

"Sepertinya dia sangat syok ya, padahal dia gadis yang baik tetapi kenapa harus mendengar berita menyeramkan seperti itu ya?"

"Entahlah, aku harap pelakunya cepat tertangkap"

 **~*~** **The Tailor shop at Enbizaka ~*~**

 **"Seperti sepasang kekasih yang berhubungan dengan baik"** itulah yang ibuku katakan padaku.

.

.

.

"Kimono berwarna merah, pita pinggang berwarna biru muda, penjepit rambut berwarna kuning. Aku memakainya di kepalaku, aku sudah menjadi tipe wanita yang kau sukai. Bagaimana? Bukankah aku cantik?"

.

.

.

Hari ini keadaan tetangga sebelah sepertinya sedang kacau, sekarang seorang pria telah terbunuh. Satu keluarga beranggotakan 4 orang, telah di bunuh oleh seseorang. Lagi pula kemarin dia bersikap sangat aneh.

"Senang bertemu denganmu" dia berkata. Dia seperti berbicara dengan orang yang tak di kenal.

 _'Tapi aku harus berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku'_ aku memegang guntingku dengan satu tangan. Gunting yang sekarang berwarna merah.

"Semakin kau menajamkannya maka akan semakin bagus untuk memotong…"

.

.

.

~Omake~

Seorang wanita cantik terlihat tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria berambut kuning.

"Senang bertemu denganmu" pria itu membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Se-senang bertemu denganmu juga, Naruto-kun"

"Lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana keadaanmu Hyuuga-san"

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu? Aku dengar keluargamu…telah di bunuh oleh seseorang"

"Ya…prajurit dari istana masih menyelidiki pelakunya"

"Kuharap pelakunya tertangkap, aku turut berduka cita untukmu. Naruto-kun"

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga-san"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, sampai…

"Naruto-kun…"

"Ya, Hyuuga-san?"

"Apa kau ingin tahu siapa pelaku dari pembunuhan terhadap keluargamu itu? Sepertinya aku mengetahui pelakunya"

"Be-benarkah? Kau tahu? Katakan siapa pelakunya Hyuuga-san!" pria bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu terlihat tengah menguncang-guncangkan tubuh wanita cantik di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah seringaian terukir di wajah cantik itu tak kala sebuah gunting menusuk perut sang pria. Darah segar menguncur dari bekas tusukan gunting tajam tersebut.

"Ya, aku lah yang telah membunuh wanita-wanita penggoda itu untukmu..."

Terbelalak, iris shappire itu melotot tak kala wanita cantik itu kembali mengarahkan gunting berlumuran darah tersebut padanya. Terdiam dengan seringaian yang masih terukir jelas di wajah cantiknya, menusukkan gunting itu berulang kali lalu memotong-motong tubuh tak bernyawa yang ada di hadapannya.

Sambil memegangin tangan sang "Kekasih" wanita itu tersenyum manis dan berkata. "Jika aku tak dapat memilikimu maka tak ada yang boleh memilikimu, Naruto-kun"

Memotong pergelangan tangan tersebut dengan gunting tajam, darah segar terus menyiprat kemana-mana. Bahkan ada yang menyiprat ke wajah cantik nan polos tampa dosa tersebut.

Keesokan paginya, mayat seorang pria di temukan dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan, satu desa ricuh dengan kejadian tersebut. Sekarang satu keluarga beranggotakan 4 orang telah tewas terbunuh oleh orang yang sama.

Pelaku tak dapat di temukan, bahkan hingga sekarang. Ada yang berkata bahwa pelaku sebenarnya dari pembunuhan tersebut adalah selingkuhan dari kepala keluarga Uzumaki tersebut, tetapi ada yang bilang bahwa pelaku sebenarnya adalah penyihir waktu [Ma].

Sedangkan wanita pemilik toko jahit yang bertempat tinggal di samping rumah korban, hilang entah kemana. Ada kemungkinan bahwa wanita cantik yang baik hati dan berbakat itu di culik oleh perampok atau sebagainya. Entahlah, semua orang tak ingin ambil pusing dengan masalah itu karna ada yang bilang. "Semakin kau mendalami suatu masalah maka kau akan terlibat masalah tersebut"

.

.

.

~Owari~

Chapter ini end dengan anehnya TvT adakah yang ingin berbaik hati untuk mengoreksi kesalahanku dalam pembuatan chapter ini? :'3

Review? Saran? Kritik? Flame? Not flame! Tapi boleh juga kok :'v

Yang lain boleh, asalkan selain flame.

Aku kerjain fic ini tengah malam lho! *kedip-kedipin mata* #kelilipan kucing lewat(?)


	4. Chapter 3

Seven Vessel Deadly Sin

Read and Review?

Daughter of Evil

Chapter 3

Warning:OOC, **Alternate Universe** ,EYD dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s)dll

Rate: T/M (For Bloody)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kagerou Days ©Jin [Shizen no Teki-P]

Seven Vessel Deadly Sins ©Mothy-sama [Akuno-P]

Translate © Suicune34

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

A/N:

Hohoho, hai lagi minna-san. Apakah ada yang kangen padaku? xD #plok

Hehehe, untuk chapter ini kita ubah-ubah dulu oke? :3 maaf jika berbeda dari yang pernah kalian baca sebelumnya, sebenarnya sih…saya niatnya pengen ngedit semua ff yang udah publis Cuma…

Ah biarlah itu menjadi contoh betapa saya sangat terlihat pemula waktu itu :'3 #dicatok ayam lewat(?) /alah, alesan aja lu

Gimana nih pendapat minna-san soal beberapa chap sebelumnya dan ff yang udah publis? :3 ada yang masih hancur? Pasti! Ada yang sedikit lebih membaik? Oh, terima kasih akan pujianny X3 #disambit sandal jepit

Di sini Shintaro ama Momo tuh kembar!

Yaudah deh, dari pada saya ngebacot terus lebih baik silakan aja deh baca!

Sekarang, tunduklah padaku! #plak maksudnya. Sekarang, silakan baca ^3^

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~** **Daughter of Evil ~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oho ho ho, sekarang. Tunduklah padaku!" ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam sambil tertawa angkuh di hadapan seorang pemuda berambut hitam di kuncir. Pemuda itu tampak memegangin tangan kanan sang gadis dan menciumnya penuh rasa hormat.

 **~*~** **Daughter of Evil ~*~**

pada zaman dahulu, dahulu kala. Terdapat kerajaan jahat yang tak seorang pun berani melawannya, dan orang yang berada di atasnya adalah…

…Seorang putri yang berusia 18 tahun. Ia memiliki banyak kekayaan di dunia, berdiri di sebelahnya. Pelayan setianya yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengannya. Nama kucing kesayangannya Shuuya Kano -(author: pfffftttt, entah kenapa saya selalu ngakak pas ngebaca atau pun ngetik adegan(?) ini xD #ngakak guling-guling #ditendang karna menganggu)- semua kekayaan yang ada di dunia adalah miliknya.

Jika kami sedang kehabisan harta dan uang maka kami akan merampasnya dari para rakyat.

"Si-siapa kau…?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik bergaun putih bersurai hijau yang wajahnya di penuhi oleh luka-luka lebam dan memar.

Pemuda berjubah yang memakai tudung itu hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Arah todongan pedangnya masih tak berubah. -masih mengarah pada gadis bergaun putih tersebut-

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa aku?" Tanya sosok itu balik, kini di tangannya tengah menggenggam kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar merah yang sudah hancur.

"Bagi mereka yang merasa ingin menjatuhkanku…"

Sosok itu mencampakkan kelopak bunga mawar yang ia genggam di wajah gadis bergaun putih tersebut. "Servant of Evil"

"…Hukum mati mereka!"

Gadis itu terus meratapi nasib yang sudah ia alami ini, melihat bunga mawar merah yang menjadi lambang kerajaannya dulu -sebelum berubah menjadi reruntuhan akibat perang- menangis menahan isakan pilu yang menyakitkan batin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berambut hitam tampak tengah memungut sekuntum bunga mawar yang kini sudah kehilangan mahkotanya-atau lebih tepatnya beberapa kelopaknya- hingga ia akhirnya tersadarkan oleh sebuah suara yang kini memanggilnya lembut.

"Momo…"

Gadis yang di panggil Momo tersebut menoleh ke arah sumber suara, tersenyum lembut bak seorang malaikat.

"…Tugas yang kau berikan padaku, sudah selesai kulaksanakan…" ucap sosok pemuda-tersebut sambil mengalirkan air mata yang tak terlihat- yang tadi memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Sekarang, tunduklah padaku!"

Sang bunga jahat, bermekaran dengan indahnya. Dengan warna darah yang menyelimutinya, namun bagi bibit-bibit yang merasa ingin tinggal. Mereka hanya akan berakhir mati di tanganku…

.

.

.

"Wah, inikah kerajaan pangeran Kokonose" ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam kagum. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya ia di izinkan keluar oleh penasehat sekaligus pelayannya.

"Ene-chan, kau mau membeli apa lagi setelah ini?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai putih, gadis itu melihatnya…

Ia melihat pemuda tampan bersurai putih itu, ia menyukai pemuda itu tetapi seketika pandangannya teralih pada seorang gadis cantik bersurai biru. Seketika hatinya terasa sakit, seperti ada yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya dengan berbagai macam senjata tajam. Tampa sadar kini dia tengah menangis tampa suara di sana, di temani oleh sang pelayan yang kini hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggungnya dengan tatapan sedih seolah-olah ia merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan gadis bersurai hitam yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengannya itu.

"Um…bagaimana kalau kita membeli ice cream saja? Sudah lama kita tidak memakannya kan?" Tanya sekaligus jawaban sang gadis bersurai biru dengan senyuman indahnya.

 **~*~** **Daughter of Evil ~*~**

Sang putri jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda, seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut putih yang tinggal di sebrang lautan. Namun ternyata sang pemuda menyukai gadis lain, ia menyukai gadis yang memiliki rambut biru yang matanya indah bagaikan mutiara.

Sang putri mengetahui hal ini dan sangat marah, ia pun memanggil seorang pembunuh bayaran di istananya. Dan memberi perintah padanya.

" **Bunuh semua gadis yang memiliki rambut biru** "

"Baik, akan saya laksanakan sebaik-baiknya tuan putri"

Tak beberapa lama selang sang pembunuh bayaran itu pergi, kini di hadapan sang putri tengah berdiri sang pelayan setia. Memasang pose hormat seraya berkata. "Momo, untuk Ene-nama gadis bersurai biru yang di sukai oleh orang yang di sukai Momo- biar aku saja yang urus. Aku akan membunuhnya untukmu"

"Lakukan sesuka hatimu Shintaro-nii" ucap gadis itu datar.

Ratusan rumah pun di bakar, ratusan nyawa pun lenyap.

"Maaf telah membuatmu lama menunggu, Ene-san" ucap sosok pemuda berjubah hitam berlumuran darah yang kini tengah mendekati seorang gadis cantik bersurai biru di ikat twintail.

Suara tangisan dan isak tangis dari para rakyat.

"…"

tak dapat mencapai telinga sang putri.

"Maafkan aku…aku melakukan ini semua demi adik kecilku yang menggemaskan…"

"Tidak masalah…aku hanya sedikit kecewa karna tidak bisa bertemu dengan marry-chan lagi…"

"Maaf…"

"…Dia pasti akan kembali kesepian…"

Gadis bersurai biru tersebut menangis dan kini masuk, tenggelam dalam kegelapan di sumur tua itu. Pemuda yang telah "Membunuh" nya pun ikut menangis, setelah menutup sumur tua itu. Ia akhirnya pergi dari sana, pulang ke istana dan menyiapkan camilan untuk sang putri atau lebih tepatnya adik tercinta.

"Oh, it's snack time"

Sang bunga jahat, bermekaran dengan indahnya. Dengan warna darah yang menyelimutinya, walau pun ia adalah bunga yang sangat indah. Duri-duri yang ada padanya membuatnya tak dapat di sentuh siapapun.

"Momo, aku sudah membunuhnya seperti yang kau inginkan. Sekarang gadis itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini" ucap pemuda itu sambil berlutut dengan satu kaki dan tangan kanan di letakkan di dada.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis, ia mengulurkan kakinya pada sang pelayan. Pelayan itu mendekati singgasana sang putri, meraih kaki yang di sodorkan sang pemilik lalu mencium ujung sepatunya dengan hormat.

.

.

.

Di sebuah danau tampak seorang pemuda bersurai putih terlihat tengah meredam tangisnya, kepalanya ternunduk dan bahunya bergetar. Setelah di rasa cukup tenang, ia akhirnya terlihat sedikit menatap kekosongan danau di situ. Menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan dendam, dendam akan kematian kekasihnya dan marah karna pembantaian yang di lakukan kerajaan Kisaragi terhadapat warga desa.

Untuk mengalahkan sang putri yang jahat bukanlah hal yang mudah, namun para rakyat tak dapat lagi menahan kemarahan mereka. Yang memimpin kerumunan rakyat marah itu adalah…

…seorang kesatria wanita bersurai hijau yang mengenakan baju armor merah.

Kemarahan yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun, sekarang menyelubungi mereka tampa rasa takut. Namun para perajurit sang putri telah kelelahan karna perang, akhirnya mereka pun di kalahkan…

 **~*~** **Daughter of Evil ~*~**

Istana sang putri pun akhirnya terkepung, semua pelayan dan perajurit sang putri sudah melarikan diri. Sang putri yang tak berdaya itu pun…

…akhirnya tertangkap!

"Beraninya kau, wanita kurang ajar!"

Sang bunga jahat, bermekaran dengan indahnya. Dengan warna darah yang menyelimutinya, surga kenyamanan yang di buat untuknya. Perlahan-lahan pun menjadi hancur…

.

.

.

pada zaman dahulu, dahulu kala. Terdapat kerajaan jahat yang tak seorang pun berani melawannya, dan orang yang berada di atasnya adalah…

…Seorang putri yang berusia 18 tahun. Ia akan di hukum pukul 3 tepat, itu adalah waktu saat lonceng gereja di bunyikan. Orang yang dahulunya adalah seorang putri, apa yang kira-kira sekarang sedang ia pikirkan di balik sel penjara…

kesatria wanita bersurai hijau itu terus memperhtikan jam yang terletak di menara. 5 menit lagi sebelum hukuman di laksanakan. Ia menangkap siluet asing di -antara kerumunan orang- matanya, sosok berjubah hitam.

 _'Dia kan… Servant of Evil'_

 **~*~** **Daughter of Evil ~*~**

Waktunya pun akhirnya tiba, lonceng gereja akan segera di bunyikan. Tampa memperdulikan tatapan marah dari para rakyat, ia pun berkata…

"Oh, it's snack time"

Sang bunga jahat, kuncup dengan indahnya. Dengan warna darah yang menyelimutinya, sekarang para rakyat membicarakannya tampa rasa takut.

" **Daughter of Evil** itu pantas menerimanya"

.

.

.

~Omake~

Semua orang kini sudah berkumpul di tempat eksekusi, semua orang. Termaksud sang "Servant of Evil" yang kini mengenakan jubah hitam. Semua penghinaan terlontarkan dari mulut mereka tampa rasa takut. Sang putri akhirnya keluar, di bimbing oleh algojo-algojo bertubuh besar dengan topeng yang menutupi seluruh kepala mereka. Sang putri terlihat sedikit terkejut, matanya membulat sempurna begitu menangkap sosok siluet yang sangat familiar di matanya.

"Shintaro…nii"

 _'Walau pun seluruh dunia menjadi musuhmu, aku akan tetap melindungimu'_

Sang putri terlihat tersenyum, bukan. Bukan senyum angkuhnya yang seperti biasa tetapi senyum lembut yang tulus.

 _'jadi tolong bertahan hiduplah dan tetaplah tersenyum. Ini adalah akhir dariku…'_

"Oh, it's snack time"

 _'…Tetapi tak masalah bagiku'_

'Zraaasssshhhh'

Tali terlepas dari tangan salah satu algojo,membuat sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam itu akhirnya terjatuh dan tepat mengenai leher sang putri. Membuat kepala yang awalnya menyatu dengan tubuh itu terpenggal dan terlepas. Darah segar mengalir, satu-persatu orang yang melihat acara "Penghakiman" itu mulai pulang. Tawa lepas terdengar dari mereka. Menyisahkan seorang diri sosok berjubah yang kini tengah berlutut dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Kau adik dari putri itu?" ucap seseorang sambil memegang pundaknya.

"Ya" sosok berjubah itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita bersurai hijau dan seorang pemuda bersurai putih tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Di genggaman wanita itu terlihat sebuah kalung leontin berwarna kuning.

"Dia memberikan ini padaku, dia memintaku untuk memberikan ini kepadamu sebagai permintaan terakhirnya. Aku tau bahwah kau terpaksa melaksanakan semua perintah putri jahat itu" wanita itu tersenyum lembut lalu memberikan leontin itu, sosok itu menerima leontin tersebut lalu membukanya. Di dalam leontin tersebut tampak sebuah foto di salah satu sisinya dan sebuah kertas yang terlipat-lipat kecil.

Sosok itu tertegun melihat tulisan yang tertulis di kertas tersebut, ini adalah tulisan tangan kakaknya.

Sebuah pesan singkat yang berisi:

 ** _Walaupun aku sudah tiada, tetapi aku tetap akan menjagamu._**

 ** _Jangan menangis, maaf karna aku telah pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian._**

 ** _Jika kita dapat di lahirkan kembali, pada saat itu aku ingin bermain bersama denganmu lagi._**

 ** _Jadi tolong_** ** _bertahan hiduplah dan tetaplah tersenyum._**

 ** _Salam cinta,_**

 ** _Kakakmu._**

 ** _Shintaro_**

.

.

.

End untuk chapter ini. Bagaimana? Panjang? Aneh? Abal? Saya tau kok , ini salah saya bukan salah Mothy-sama #pundung

Saran? Kritik? Boleh kok, bagi author yang jauh lebih senior di fandom ini. Adakah yang mau mengoreksi setiap kesalahan dan memberiku saran agar dapat menjadi author hebat yang sama seperti kalian?


	5. Chapter 3,5

Servant of Evil

Summary: cerita tambahan dari chapter Daughter of evil, fic ini menceritakan tentang sudut pandang dari saudara kembar dari putri momo yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di istananya selama ini.

* * *

Read and Review?

Servant of Evil

Chapter 3.5

Warning:OOC, **Alternate Universe** ,EYD dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s)dll 

Rate: T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kagerou Days ©Jin [Shizen no Teki-P]

Seven Vessel Deadly Sins (Servant of Evil) ©Akasuna Yuri Chan

Servant of Evil ©Mothy-sama [Akuno-P]

Translate © Suicune34

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

 **~*~** **DAUGHTER OF EVIL** **~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

* _POV On_ *

" _K_ _au adalah seorang putri dan aku hanyalah seorang pelayan_

 _T_ _akdir memisahkan kedua saudara kembar yang menyedihkan itu..._

 _J_ _ika melakukan ini adalah demi melindungimu maka_

 _A_ _kupun akan menjadi jahat_ " nyanyianku untuk menghibur mu ,himeku.

.

.

.

 _K_ _ita di_ _lahirkan dengan membawa harapan kedunia_

 _L_ _onceng gereja dibunyikan untuk memberkati kami._

 _Akan tetapi karna keegoisan para orang tua_

 _T_ _akdir kita pun terpisah menjadi dua._

 _Walaupun seluruh dunia menjadi musuhmu_

 _A_ _ku akan melindungimu_

 _J_ _adi tolong tetaplah tersenyum dan tertawa._

.

.

.

 _K_ _au adalah seorang putri_

 _D_ _an aku hanyalah seorang pelayan_

 _T_ _akdir memisahkan kedua saudara kembar yang menyedihkan itu._

 _J_ _ika melakukan ini adalah demi melindungimu_

 _M_ _aka akupun akan menjadi jahat_.

.

.

.

Saat aku mengunjungi sebuah pulau di sebrang lautan ,aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut biru. Dia menolongku mengambilkan topiku yang terjatuh akibat tiupan angin, karna keindahan suara dan kebaikan hatinya...

Akupun jatuh cinta padanya...

.

.

.

 _A_ _kan tetapi apabila kau menginginkan gadis itu musnah..._

Aku melihatmu berdiri disana, senyummu menghilang begitu melihat gadis itu dan pemuda yang kau sukai berjalan dan bercanda ria bersama. Kau akhirnya mengetahui kalau pemuda itu ternyata menyukai gadis tersebut.

 _A_ _ku akan melalukannya..._

Dengan memanggil pembunuh bayaran, kau memberinya perintah. "Bunuh semua gadis yang memiliki rambut biru"

Aku memelukmu erat,air mata tak hentinya mengalir di wajahku. "Aku akan membunuh gadis itu untukmu" ucapku berusaha tegar, nadaku sedikit bergetar tetapi kau tak menghiraukannya. Kau menangis dalam pelukanku, kau berfikir ' _mungkin karna kita berbagi kesedihan yang sama karna itu kau bersedih'._

 _aku tak mengerti mengapa air mataku tak dapat berhenti mengalir..._

.

.

.

.

 _K_ _au adalah seorang putri_

 _D_ _an aku hanyalah seorang pelayan_

 _T_ _akdir memisahkan kedua saudara kembar yang menyedihkan itu_.

.

.

.

"Makanan ringan untuk hari ini adalah brioche"

"Yay, Aku sayang kakak. Brioche buatan kakak memang yang terbaik di seluruh dunia"

 _K_ _au tertawa dan tertawa seperti tak melalukan dosa apapun_.

.

.

.

 _K_ _erajaan ini pun datang menuju ajalnya_

 _D_ _i_ _tangan rakyat yang marah kepada kami._

 _W_ _alaupun ini merupakan hukuman bagi kami_

 _Tetapi j_ _ika demi melindungimu._

 _A_ _ku masih akan tetap melawannya._

.

.

.

"Ini ,ambilah bajuku…" kataku sambil memberikan bajuku yang lain padamu.

"Pakailah dan cepat lari dari sini" kau menatapku bingung.

"Tapi...bagaimana denganmu?" tanyamu padaku dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Tak apa ,kita adalah saudara kembar..." aku mencium dahimu dan melepaskan genggaman tanganmu.

.

.

.

Kau sekarang sudah pergi ,meninggalkan aku sendiri disini...

Cukup sulit membuatmu yakin padaku kalau aku akan baik-baik saja disini. Tetapi tak apa. "Tak kan ada yang bisa membedakan..." aku tersenyum padamu yang sudah pergi lewat pintu rahasia.

Tak berapa lama, kesatria wanita itu masuk ke dalam kamarmu atau yang lebih tepatnya sekarang adalah kamarku. Dia mengarahkan pedangnya ke leherku, bagaikan tertusuk jarum leherku mengeluarkan darah segar, aku tersenyum sinis ke arahnya dan berkata. "Beraninya kau wanita kurang ajar!"

.

.

.

 _S_ _ekarang akulah sang puteri_

 _D_ _an kau adalah seorang pelarian_

 _T_ _akdir memisahkan kedua saudara kembar yang menyedihkan itu._

 _J_ _ika kau di_ _kenal sebagai orang yang jahat_

 _M_ _aka aku punya darah yang sama mengalir dalam diriku._

.

.

.

 _P_ _ada zaman dahulu ,dahulu kala..._

 _T_ _erdapat kerajaan jahat yang tak seorang pun berani melawannya..._

 _D_ _an orang yang berada diatasnya adalah..._

 _"_ _S_ _audara kembarku"_ _yang sangat menggemaskan._

.

.

.

 _D_ _an akhirnya waktu itu pun tiba._

"Walaupun seluruh dunia..." aku berjalan menuju tiang eksekusi yang sengaja di siapkan untuk _ku_.

 _L_ _onceng gereja kan segera dibunyikan._

"Menjadi musuhmu..." kini aku sudah menaiki tangga eksekusi ,perasaanku kini bercampur aduk dan aku merasa sangat takut...

 _'N_ _amun...ini kulakukan demi dirimu..._ _'_

.

.

.

 _K_ _au menghiraukan tatapan marah dari para rakyat_

"Aku akan tetap melindungimu…" aku dapat melihatmu...walaupun kau mengenakan pakaian pelayanku akan tetapi kau tetap terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan. aku memasukkan kepalaku ke dalam lupang eksekusi...takut...itulah perasaanku tetapi kuputuskan untuk memperlihatkan senyumku padamu...

Setidaknya aku mati demi dirimu...Momo.

 _D_ _an mengatakan perkataanku_

"Jadi tolong bertahan hiduplah dan tetaplah tersenyum" untuk terakhir kalinya...aku dapat melihatmu...

"Oh ,it's snack time"

.

.

.

Sebuah eksekusi telah dilaksanakan ,seorang puteri telah di eksekusi atas nama keadilan.

eksekusi berlangsung tampa terlihat adanya suasana haru tetapi melainkan suasana kebencian.

 _K_ _au adalah seorang putri_

 _D_ _an aku hanyalah seorang pelayan_

 _T_ _akdir memisahkan kedua saudara kembar yang menyedihkan itu._

 _J_ _ika melakukan ini adalah demi melindungimu_

 _M_ _aka akupun akan menjadi jahat._

 _J_ _ika kita dapat dilahirkan kembali_

 _M_ _aka pada saat itu aku ingin bermain bersama denganmu lagi_

Ingatan dari sang puteri kembali membanjiri pikirannya ,rasa penyesalan kini menyelubungi hatinya. sesosok yang dilihatnya hari ini...sesosok yang sangat mirip dengannya...saudara kembarnya.

Menggantikan dirinya untuk di eksekusi.

"Kak Shintaro…Tidak…" Momo jatuh terduduk, kedua tangannya menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Air mata kembali mengalir tampa henti, menangisi kepergian kakaknya yang tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End untuk cerita tambahan ini :3 berbeda dari yang ada di story of evil? Tentu saja berbeda karna ini Cuma salinan yang sudah sedikit di edit! Karna itu gomen na kalau banyak typonya, akhir" ini mataku juga kurang bagus jadi agak susah buat ngeliat setiap kesalahan" yang ada.

Karna itu bagi render ada yang mau memberitahukan kesalahanku agar aku dapat memperbaiki kesalahanku tersebut? :3 #ngarep


	6. Chapter 4

Seven Vessel Deadly Sins

Read and Review?

Gift From Princess Who Brought

Chapter 4

Warning:OOC, **Alternate Universe** ,EYD dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s)dll

Rate: T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kagerou Days ©Jin [Shizen no Teki-P]

Seven Vessel Deadly Sins ©Mothy-sama [Akuno-P]

Translate © Suicune34

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

A/N:

Hm… Sakura udah, Ino udah, tenten udah, hinata juga udah lalu selanjutnya siapa ya…

Ah…mari kita sambut bintang acara kita! Yang paling cantik,manis,imut dan moe-moe(?)

Uzumaki…

Naruko… *tepuk tangan meriah*

Naruko:Ah, terima kasih, terima kasih *lambai-lambai ala ratu*

Yuri:Nah Naruko-san. Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah terpilih menjadi tokoh utama di chap ini?

Naruko:Perasaanku? Tentu saja senang sekali! Apalagi bisa mengalahkan Tsunade Obaa-chan, mana lagi gaji di setiap fic Yu-chan kan besar! Lumayan lah, bisa makan ramen sebulan sama Naruto

Yuri:Hohoho, saya senang bisa membuat orang lain senang

Naruko:Jika aku menjadi Margarita, lalu siapa yang akan menjadi Marquis Blankenheim?

Yuri:Hm…antara dua sih…kalau gak Sasuke ya…Sai? *ragu*

Naruko:WHAT THE? SASUKE? APA TIDAK ADA YANG LAIN? MISALNYA KIBA GITU?

Yuri:Tidak, Kiba tidak cocok,Chouji apa lagi. Shikamaru? Oh no! yang menjadi Marquis sifatnya harus sebelas-dua belas dengan Sasuke, apalagi di film Naruto Road to Ninja kan di situ Sasuke jadi playboy dan itu cocok dengan tokoh Marquis! Mereka kan sama-sama playboy!

Naruko:sepertinya kau punya dendam kesumat dengan Sasuke. *sweatdrop* Hati-hati, nanti bisa di hajar ama Sasu FC lho!

Yuri:Biarin, kalau berani nanti akan ku laporin ke Komnas HAA! *santai*

Naruko:HAA? Apa itu?

Yuri:Hak Asasi Author!

Naruko: #gubrak

Sakura:Udah-udah! ini, jadi kapan di mulainya? Capek nih megangin kamera terus

Yuri:Bawel ah! Ini wawancaranya entar lagi juga siap, emang semua udah stan by?

Sakura:Iya udah, ga liat noh. Mereka udah siap-siap dari tadi

Yuri:Iya-iya, baiklah kita akhiri wawancara abal-abal nan GaJe ini. Oh ya, soal Marquis Blankenheim ini. lalu untuk tokoh Julia si ahli racun mari kita ganti dengan ayahku ^w^ hah? Siapa ayahku? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori Otou-san! Masa gak tau *digaplok Sasori FC*. Hm…mengenai organisasi Pere Noel, saya masih memakai yang aslinya kok :3 maksudnya namanya, entah kenapa terasa…gimana gitu pas pengen nyoba ganti jadi Akatsuki. Jadi dari pada sayanya yang ilfil nanti ,jadi kita masih pake Pere Noel aja Cuma anggotanya yang nambah.

Bold: ingatan

Italic: pikiran dan lirik lagu

Sekarang, waktunya bagimu untuk tidur! #plak maksudnya, sekarang. Waktunya bagimu untuk membaca

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~** **Gift From Princess Who Brought ~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _* POV On*_

 _Tidurlah dengan hadiah dariku ini_

 _Kau akan bisa tertidur nyenyak dengan hadia dariku ini_

 _Ya, aku adalah sang putri pasir yang membawa maksud abadi_

 _Agar kau bisa bahagia selamanya…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~** **Gift From Princess Who Brought ~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~E.C. 609 Toragay's city Elphegort~**

Sebuah pernikahan berlangsung dengan megahnya, tentu saja karna itu adalah pernikahan putri dokter Minato-dokter yang terkenal akan kekayaannya- dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan dengan surai hitam dan mata onix yang menawan. Pernikahan berlangsung dengan khidmat, sepasang pengantin baru tersebut terlihat sedang sangat berbahagia. Ah…kebahagiaan yang hanya sementara ini terlihat sangat menawan sekali. Tetapi benarkah hanya akan ada kebahagiaan pada pernikahan tersebut?

Walaupun itu adalah pernikahan karna politik, sesungguhnya aku sudah mencintainya sejak lama. Kau bukanlah apa-apa tapi hanya seorang playboy yang di kendalikan efek hawa nafsumu, walaupun begitu. itu juga tak apa bagiku, kau hanya mengincar kekayaan dari putri seorang dokter. Walaupun begitu, itu juga tak apa bagiku.

Kau melupakan janji yang kita buat saat kita masih kanak-kanak dan itu juga tak apa bagiku, selama aku bisa berada di sisimu. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi melihatmu kelelahan setiap harinya, jadi biarkan aku memberikan obat yang hebat ini.

 **"Obat ini adalah obat yang sangat kuat, efeknya akan bersama denganmu selamanya. Berikan obat ini pada suamimu dan dia akan tertidur dengan nyenyak bagaikan bayi kecil, tetapi ingatlah…"**

Obat ini akan memberikanmu mimpi indah dan menghilangkan kelelahanmu, ini adalah 'Hadiah' dariku.

"Tidurlah dengan hadiah dariku ini, kau akan bisa tertidur nyenyak dengan hadiah dariku ini"

 **"…Racun ini tidak memiliki penawar"**

 _Ya, aku adalah sang putri pasir yang membawa maksud abadi_

 _Agar kau bisa bahagia selamanya…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menikah dengan Marquis Blankenheim, akhirnya dia menyadari beban hidupnya. Pada saat Naruko sedang dalam masalah, temannya Sasori mengajarkan bagaimana cara untuk membuat "Hadiah" obat racun abadi. Naruto memberikan "Hadiah" itu pada suaminya, dengan mengatakan kalau obat itu adalah obat tidur yang efektif…

.

.

.

.

Setiap orang memiliki kekhawatiran dalam hidup mereka, termasuk ayahku, ibuku, dan semua orang lainnya di kota. Demi mereka semua yang mengalami insomnia di malam hari, kan kubuatkan obat tidurku sebagai hadiahku pada mereka semua. Setelah kau memasuki mimpimu, kau akan bisa melupakan kehidupan kenyataanmu yang menyakitkan. Di ranjangmu bagaikan bayi kecil yang baru lahir, tutuplah matamu dan biarkanlah semuanya pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi Naruko hari ini tengah membaca berbagai macam Koran yang ia beli tadi pagi. Koran-koran tersebut berasal dari berbagai macam judul, tentu saja berita yang tertulis juga berbeda-beda.

"Uchiha Sasuke meninggal-"

"Dokter Minato, sedang dalam kondisi serius-"

"24 Orang mati di rumah sakit dan alasan tidak di ketahui-"

"Kota Toragay menjadi menakutkan setelah terjangkit oleh penyakit misterius-"

"Organisasi Pere Noel di balik semua ini-"

"Menuju rumah Freesis Foundation?"

"Percayakan investigasi pada mereka. Apakah pemerintah Elphegort-"

"Freesis Foundation datang untuk menginvestigasi dan sampai di Toragay-"

"Toragay sudah dalam kondisi-"

"Semua berita ini sangat memuakkan, berpikir Freesis Foundation dapat memecahkan kasus ini? Yang benar saja! Sekarang suamiku sudah meninggal dan berikutnya ayahku lalu berikutnya siapa lagi? Pere Noel di balik semua ini? Ahahaha yang benar saja" tawa getir memenuhi seluruh ruangan, air matanya mengalir dan hatinya terasa sangat sakit, rasa sakit yang nikmat.

"Indah sekali…"

.

.

.

.

 _Semua orang setelah meminum hadiah dariku_

 _Sudah menjadi sangat bahagia, setiap salah satu dari mereka…_

 _…Aku lah yang belum tertidur sendiri di antara mereka semua_

 _Sudah mendapat kebebasan dan kekayaan…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tidurlah dengan hadiah dariku ini_

 _Kau akan bisa tertidur nyenyak dengan hadia dariku ini_

 _Ya, aku adalah sang putri pasir yang membawa maksud abadi_

 _Seorang wanita yang mencari sebuah harapan…_

 _Di hari-hari itu, saat aku hanya di manfaatkan_

 _Bagaikan sebuah boneka yang usang_

 _Sesungguhnya aku sudah terluka sejak dahulu kala_

 _Jadi aku ingin menghancurkan semuanya_

 _Ini adalah obat yang sangat kuat_

 _Efeknya akan bersama denganmu selamanya_

 _Sekarang sudah waktunya bagiku untuk tertidur juga_

 _Aku akan berubah dari sang putri pasir menjadi putri tidur…._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Toragay berubah menjadi kota hantu, Naruko menjadi psychopath yang menikmati waktunya menbunuh orang-orang. Apakah itu keinginannya sendiri? Ataukah karna di cuci otaknya oleh pemuda itu…?

Setelah Naruko melakukan bunuh diri, dia membawa kebenaran misterinya bersamanya menuju kegelapan…

.

.

.

.

~Omake~

"Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerihkan…"

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu"

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, jadi bagaimana?"

"Kelihatannya vessel nya sudah di ambil…"

"Jadi begitu…"

"Dan insiden kali ini pasti berhubungan dengan pemuda itu, Sasori"

"Sebaiknya kita harus menyelidiki organisasi Pere Noel ini lebih lanjut"

"…"

"Mari kita pergi fuu, kita harus pergi menuju Lucifenia"

"Ya, Yugito"

.

.

.

.

End untuk chap ini :3 bgaimana? Aneh? Gaje? Maaf kalau memang fic kali ini aneh dan gaje, habis mau gmana lagi? Video yang di tunjukkan Cuma sedikit, maksudku latar Cuma pernikahan Kaito dengan Miku lalu perselingkuhan Kaito dengan beberapa wanita *punya dendam kesumat dengan Kaito* lalu ada harta dan rumah Miku, ada banyak orang yang insomnia, Miku dan terakhir pemakanam. Jadi aku ga dapet ide untuk latarnya karna itu kita main awam aja ya xD *di lempar kertas*

Gomen ne kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan atau tidak memuaskan.


	7. Chapter 5

Seven Vessel Deadly Sin

Read and Review?

Judgement of Corruption

Chapter 5

Warning:OOC, **Alternate Universe** ,EYD dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s)dll

Rate: T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kagerou Days ©Jin [Shizen no Teki-P]

Seven Vessel Deadly Sins ©Mothy-sama [Akuno-P]

Translate © Suicune34

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

A/N:

Halo halo! Sudahkah ada yang bosan denganku disini? Kuharap tidak karna kita sudah hampir sampai pada penghujung acara(?) 2 chap lagi dan satu chap tambahan lalu di lanjutkan dengan sekuel lain dan end! #plak

gak deng, kalau saya mau end maka saya harus ngelangkahi dulu mayat om Mothy. Tapi nanti yang ada saya duluan yang di cingcang ama om Mothy karna itu mari kita berkonsultasi dulu dengan mbah Suicune34 *dilempar golok* amvun mbah :'v saya janji gak akan buat lagi *nyembah-nyembah*

Oh ya soal chara Gallerian Marlon! Hayo… coba tebak deh, Gallerian Marlon itu tipe-tipe guru(?) nya Kakuzu Ojii-san dan tuan krab lho! :D huahahahahahahahaha :v *dijait Kakuzu ama di timpuk kraby patty* kenapa kubilang guru mereka? Karna Gallerian Marlon itu sama-sama pelit! Mata duitan! Dll deh! Jadi sudah dipastikan untuk tokoh ini akan diperankan oleh Kakuzu! Kan gak mungkin kita panggil tuan krab dari dasar laut coma untuk peran ini. Udah ah dari pada banyak bacot mending kita mulai aja.

Eh, oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong siapa sih yang cocok jadi anaknya Kakuzu? Apakah Itachi? *di amaterasu* atau kah Kisame? *di samehada* aduh bingung nih! Hm… Gallerian Marlon itu punya 2 putri dan kalau Konan menjadi putri yg keduanya lalu yang menjadi putri pertamanya siapa dong? Dia harus punya rambut panjang dan cantik! *lirik Deidara*

Deidara:Apa liat-liat un?!

Yuri:Oh tidak apa-apa *kipas-kipas pake duit*

Kakuzu:Dei… *mata cling-cling*

Deidara:A-apa un? *lirik horror*

Yuri:Fufufu, ini akan kuberikan untuk kalian jika Okaa-san mau jadi putri jii-san

Deidara:Un? Tapi aku kan laki-laki! Aku juga ga mau jadi anak si rentenir bangkotan itu Dan siapa yang kau panggil ibu, bocah?! *nyiapin C2*

Yuri:Nanti kalian ga ku gaji lho! Jadi putri Kakuzu itu debutnya banyak! Kalau tidak salah ada 3-5 fic atau lebih untuk putri Kakuzu

Deidara:Ogah! Kagak peduli gue, gue itu cowok tulen!

Tobi:Senpai, un nya mana?

Deidara:Un

Sasori:Sudahlah Dei, gajinya banyak lho. Bisa buat bayar kas setahun dan buat beli nendo mu itu

Deidara:Danna un!

Yuri:Yasudahlah kalau Dei-Dei ga mau, Ino pasti mau kan? *lirik*

Ino:Kyaaaaaaaah, tentu saja aku mau. Tapi hanya karna gajinya ya

Yuri:Tenang, dapet bonusnya juga kok

Deidara:Bonus un?

Yuri:Iya, karna peran boneka Clockwork ini sangat di incar. Selain gajinya yang besar, tokoh ini juga sama seperti tokoh utama. Ada banyak bonus dan kemewahan tapi karna Dei-Dei gak mau terpaksa kita ganti…hm…ah Ino maaf, sepertinya kau akan digantikan oleh Neji saja

Ino:Lho? Kenapa? Apa salahku sampai-sampai digantikan oleh Neji?

Yuri:Salahmu adalah karna kau ponytail! Boneka Clockwork itu haruslah twintail

Ino:Huuuaappppaaaa?! NEEEEEEJJJJJJIIIIIII

Neji:Ke-kenapa harus aku? *berusaha cool*

Yuri:Karna di Naruto SD kau selalu terlihat dengan model rambut twintail

Deidara:Hei un, aku…mau deh

Yuri:Eh? Hontou ne? *berbinar-binar*

Deidara:ukh…I-iya un

Yuri:Oke! Sudah di konfirmasi yang menjadi boneka Clockworknya Dei-Dei. Kamera siap? Semua siap? KAMERA! ROLLING! ACTION!

Sekarang, mari kita mulai pengadilan ini #plak maksudnya

Sekarang, mari kita mulai membaca fanfic ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~** **Judgement of Corruption ~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _* POV On*_

Suatu hari di USE (Union State of Evillios) terdapat seorang pria yang mengambil keuntungan dari pengadilan pemerintah. Nama pria itu adalah Kakuzu Marlon, dianggap juga sebagai "Kolektor" oleh generasi berikutnya.

"Sekarang, mari kita mulai pengadilan ini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~** **Judgement of Corruption ~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bagian Pertama: Hakim pengadilan yang ternoda oleh kejahatan pengadilannya._**

Hari ini sang angin nakal membelai lembut rambut panjang sang Master of the Court, pria tampan dengan rambut coklat panjang itu kini terlihat bermandikan cahaya bulan. Berguman entah pada siapa, di temani oleh angin nakal yang berbisik sendu. Tangisan dan isak tangis kini bercampur menjadi satu dengan bisikan sang angin.

.

.

.

.

 _"Administrasi pengadilan di tentukan oleh status sosial dari sang terdakwa_

 _Hukum, keadilan, proses pengadilan, keputusan_

 _Penuduh, tertuduh, bersalah,tak bersalah_

 _Aku adalah sang "Master of the Court"_

 _Aku lebih menginginkan uang dari pada keadilan"_

.

.

.

.

Jubah hitam khusus 'the Court' ikut berkibar karna kali ini angin yang datang terlihat marah. Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah tampan berkulit coklat itu, membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan dari pada biasanya. Kembali terbayang di benaknya, wajah-wajah orang-orang 'Jahat' yang tertawa puas di atas penderitaan orang-orang 'Baik'

Ah…apalah arti dari kata 'Baik' dan 'Jahat' tersebut? Menurutnya, semuanya sama di matanya. Menurutnya jauh lebih berharga sang 'Putri' dan 'Uang' dari pada orang-orang yang terkadang tertawa puas atau pun sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

 _"Pendengar, saksi, tuduhan, pembebasan, pemeriksaan ulang_

 _Terlindungi, penuntutan, pemanggilan_

 _Bahkan orang terjahat sekalipun dapat terselamatkan, jika mereka membayar uang_

 _Uang adalah penyelamat terbaik di **NERAKA** "_

.

.

.

.

 ** _"Penampilan seseorang, umur, ras dan gender_**

 ** _Semua itu tak ada hubungannya_**

 ** _Sogokan, bukti yang salah, tuntutan yang salah, menyogok, penipuan_**

 ** _Kekuatan, para pejabat, kumpulan orang-orang jahat_**

 ** _Hal yang terpenting adalah kau dapat membayar uang itu saja"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"Uang,uang,uang,uang,uang. Uang,uang,uang"_**

 _"Hidupmu bergantung padaku_

 _Jika kau ingin selamat_

 _Maka berikan seluruh **UANG** MU _

_Jadi **dosa** adalah satu-satunya hal yang harus kupertimbangkan._

 ** _Pengadilan yang di penuhi oleh kejahatan_**

 _Jika kau ingin **selamat** dari tuduhan yang salah_

 _Kalau begitu_

 _Berikan aku **UANG** lagi"_

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bagian Kedua: Sang Gadis Boneka dan Vessel Dosa._**

 _"Bahkan untuk putriku yang tak dapat berjalan, aku membutuhkan uang"_

Seorang gadis cantik terduduk di sebuah kursi roda, rambut pirang panjangnyatergerai dengan indahnya hari ini, membingkai wajah manis sekaligus cantik itu dalam keindahan abadi. Poni dengan model pony tail yang menutupi mata kirinya tampak menambah kesan manis atau bahkan imut padanya. Matanya yang sebiru langit dan sejernih air kini menatap lekat pemandangan dunia luar.

 _'Tok, Tok, Tok'_

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kini menyadarkannya pada dunia nyata, sosok itu masuk dan kini berlutut, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis cantik bersurai pirang tersebut. Menggenggam tangannya, kini di hadapannya. Seorang pria paruh baya berkulit coklat dan memakai jubah hakim tengah tersenyum. Menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, memeluknya sambil membelai lembut rambut pirang panjang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kecelakaan, ibu dan seorang anak perempuan_

 _Tak terawat, sihir, munculnya harapan_

 _"MA", seorang tema_

 _Jika aku dapat mengumpulkan ketujuh vessel dosa besar_

 _Maka keinginanku akan dapat terkabul"_

 **"Jika kau ingin seluruh keinginanmu terkabul maka…"**

"…"

 **"…Kumpulkan ketujuh fregmen dosa besar"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Perjanjian kontrak, iblis, mengumpulkan, vessel, penghidupan_

 _Regenerasi, di perlukan, harga"_

Hari ini, ruang sidang pun terbuka lagi. Orang-orang jahat tertawa dan orang-orang baik menangis. Jadi dosa adalah satu-satunya hal yang harus kupertimbangkan. Pengadilan yang di penuhi oleh kejahatan. Jika aku ingin membuat keinginanku terwujud maka aku akan terus mengayunkan palu ketidak adilan ini.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bagian Ketiga: Di mulainya Perang Sipil Dan Akhir dari Pengadilannya._**

Seorang pembunuh berantai adalah pemimpin kelompok itu sudah jelas ini adalah sebuah kejahatan. Sogokan pun datang padaku, aku mengatakan sang tertuduh tak bersalah. Perang sipil pun di mulai karna pembunuh berantai itu terbunuh, mayat tak berguna akan di singkirkan di tempat kejadian.

.

.

.

.

 **E.C Tahun 983 bulan 8**

Terjadi sebuah peperangan di Leviantha. Tubuh General Hanzo yang terbunuh di temukan di balik kediamannya.

.

.

.

.

Aku bertemu dengan api kemarahan para rakyat, rumahku pun terbakar.

"Putriku tersayang…" tak ada yang kutakutkan selama aku bersamanya. Aku memeluk putriku lagi hari ini, api mulai merambat cepat hingga mulai membakarku. Berharap api tersebut tak sampai melukai putri kecilku tercinta.

Aku mendengarnya bertanya. "Kenapa ruangan ini terbakar, Ayah?"

Aku tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut pirang indahnya. "Tidak apa-apa sayang, semua ini akan berakhir. Karna itu jangan takut, ayah akan selalu berada di sisimu"

 _"Di kediaman yang terbakar itu_

 _Kau akan dapat menemukan mayat kesepian_

 _Seorang ayah dan anaknya…"_

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bagian Keempat: Kematian, Master of the Hellish Yard dan Pengadilan Terakhir._**

Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah sendiri di tempat itu. Pintu masuk ke alam baka, surga atau neraka yang menentukan sang **_Master of the Hellish Yard._** Bahkan orang terjahat sekalipun dapat terselamatkan jika mereka membayar uang.

Uang adalah Penyelamat Terbaik di **NERAKA.**

.

.

.

Master of the Hellish Yard membuat lingkaran menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya dengan tangan kanannya dan menempelkan tangan itu di dada, cara yang biasa orang-orang sepertiku lakukan untuk tanda meminta uang.

"Serahkan seluruh hartamu dan berikan uang-"

Aku pun tersenyum kepada sang **_Master of the Hellish Yard,_** berjalan mendekatinya, memeluknya lalu mencekram kuat bahunya dan berbisik ke telinganya.

"AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBERIKAN KEBERUNTUNGANKU PADAMU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia menghilang. Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu itu dan tubuhku pun jatuh ke dasar neraka. Jadi dosa adalah satu-satunya hal yang harus kupertimbangkan. Pengadilan yang di penuhi oleh kejahatan. Jadi, aku tak akan membiarkan seorang pun menghakimi dosaku. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengadaliku, jadi suatu hari nanti. Aku akan mengumpulkannya lagi dengan tangan ini. "Kepingan Fragmen Dosa Besar(Deadly Sin)"

Pada saat itu neraka akan berubah menjadi…

…Utopia bagiku dan putriku…

.

.

.

.

~Omake~

Setelah roh pria itu terjatuh ke dasar neraka, tubuhnya bersinar. Menghilang dari neraka, memasuki sebuah portal dimensi. Seorang wanita cantik berpakaian kimono merah tersenyum sinis ke arahnya, ia menutup mulutnya dengan lengan kimono "Sudah bangun?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Panggil saja aku Ma"

"Ma? Siapa sebenarnya kau dan mau kemana kita?"

"Sama sepertimu, aku penyihir waktu. Pengganti untuk vessel dosa yang kumiliki karna Rengkarnasi dari gunting itu belum terbangun, kita akan pergi menuju teater film"

"Teater film?"

"Ya, dan sekarang namamu adalah Gear. Sepertinya kau kehilangan kekuatanmu tuan"

"Kekuatan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kekuatan yang kumaksud adalah Master of the Court, kau bukan lagi Master of the Court"

"Tidak mungkin, lalu siapa Master of the Court yang baru?"

"Sang ketua boneka, Deidara Marlon. Putrimu"

"Putriku…"

"Ya, dirimu yang asli tengah mempertanggung jawabkan dosamu. Kau yang sekarang adalah rengkarnasi dari vessel dosamu, sendok berwarna biru yang kau miliki"

"Aku? Rengkarnasi…vessel"

"Ya, ah…kita sudah sampai. Selamat datang di…"

"…"

"…Teater Film Clocktower Lullaby"

.

.

.

.

End this chapter /sok inggris lu

Bagaimana? Bagus? Aneh? Gaje? Yang ini saya tau kok #pundung

Emang gaje banget nih chap, apalagi Omake nya. Pasti banyak yang ga ngerti, karna itu jika ada pertanyaan. Silakan aja di ajukan, nanti akan saya usahain buat ngejawab semuanya kok :3

Kritik? Saran? Perbaikan(?)

Semua di terima kok :3


	8. Chapter 5,5

Miniature Garden Girl

Summary: cerita tambahan dari chap 5, sudut pandang dari putri Kakuzu dan debut pertamanya.

Read and Review?

Miniature Garden Girl

Chapter 5.5

Warning:OOC, **Alternate Universe** ,EYD dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s)dll 

Rate: T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kagerou Days ©Jin [Shizen no Teki-P]

Seven Vessel Deadly Sins (Miniature Garden Girl ) ©Akasuna Yuri Chan

Miniature Garden Girl ©Mothy-sama [Akuno-P]

Translate © Suicune34

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

 _*POV On*_

"Aku datang…"

 _"Di dalam ruangan ini hanya ada kita berdua, mari kita melanjutkan bernyanyi._

 _Tak mengetahui dunia luar pun tak apa, jika hal itu adalah yang kau inginkan"._

.

.

.

.

Aku memanggilmu "Ayah" dan kau menganggapku sebagai "Anak Perempuanmu".

Apa yang membuatmu khawatir adalah aku tidak dapat berjalan, jadi kau pun mengisi ruangan ini dengan banyak barang-barang indah. Kau membawanya kemari, gelas indah berwarna merah itu terlihat bersinar terkena cahaya yang menyelusup dari jendela kamarku.

Di dalam gelas yang berwarna merah terdapat sendok berwarna biru. Kedua cermin yang berwarna kuning terlihat memantulkan sosok bayanganku, seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan warna mata safhire yang indah.

.

.

.

.

 _"Di dalam ruangan ini hanya ada kita berdua, mari kita melanjutkan bernyanyi bersama_

 _Tak mengetahui dunia luar pun tak apa, jika hal itu adalah yang kau inginkan"._

.

.

.

.

Ruangan tempat tidur yang gelap dan pemandangan dari jendela. Hal itu adalah seluruh dunia bagiku. Kau selalu bersikap baik, tapi…

Kau tak pernah mengajarkan apapun tentang dunia luar padaku. tapi itu tak masalah bagiku.

Benda-benda kecil di dalam ruangan menertawakanku. "Kita semua adalah sama" kata mereka padaku. "Aku berbeda! Aku anak Ayah!" ucapku membantah.

"Benarkah? Mungkin karna terlalu di manja oleh manusia itu sehingga kau melupakan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya, Deidara"

.

.

.

.

Aku bernyanyi. "Lu li la~ Lu li la la~" bagaikan dunia luar tak dapat mendengarnya.

Aku hanya bernyanyi untukmu karna aku ingin melakukannya. Kau selalu tersenyum lembut padaku, sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku. Kau terus memuji keindahan suara yang kumiliki ini.

.

.

.

.

Aku mendengar kata "Perang" keluar dari mulutmu. "Kenapa ruangan ini terbakar, Ayah?"

"Dei-Deidara…"

"Ayah, siapa gadis berambut pendek itu? Ayah kenapa? Bangun, Yah"

.

.

.

.

Apa yang orang-orang dapat lihat dari rumah yang terbakar itu adalah mayat seorang pria yang kesepian dan boneka clockwork yang terbakar…

Aku ingat, aku adalah boneka miniature garden yang sengaja di buat dengan menirukan wujud asli Deidara Marlon yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya boneka…

Deidara Marlon sudah tewas beberapa tahun yang lalu…

Aku hanya mengambil emosinya yang tersimpan di ruangan ini…

Ayah…walau pun, aku bukan putrimu…

Apakah kau masih mau menganggapku putri kecilmu?

Sama seperti pemilikku…

Aishiteru… Otou-san

*beberapa waktu kemudian*

Master of the Court

Read and Review?

Master of the Court

Chapter 5.5

Warning:OOC, **Alternate Universe** ,EYD dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s)dll 

Rate: T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kagerou Days ©Jin [Shizen no Teki-P]

Seven Vessel Deadly Sins (Master of the Court) ©Akasuna Yuri Chan

Master of the Court ©Mothy-sama [Akuno-P]

Translate © Suicune34

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

 _*POV On*_

Jika kau pergi menuju hutan itu dan melewati sebuah kuburan, kau akan sampai di teater film. Dan di sana kau akan di adili, kau mungkin akan di temukan bersama dalam pengadilan terakhir ini.

Dari Gear yang berputar di clocktower, sang boneka itu melanjutkan keinginan ayahnya.

Ya, aku adalah sang " _Master of the Court_ " yang baru dan akan membuka sidang menuju alam baka.

Beritahukanlah padaku Ayah, apakah aku benar dengan membuat pilihan ini? Bagaimana diriku yang tak memiliki hati ini dapat mengerti? Beritahukanlah padaku Ayah, bisakah aku mengirim mereka semua ke neraka? Bagaimana diriku yang tak mengerti perasaan ini dapat mengerti?

.

.

.

.

Aku masih ingat, dulu kau pernah berkata. "Aku ingin putriku menjadi hakim sepertiku, bukan itu saja. Aku juga ingin putriku mewarisi gelarku ini nanti" kau berucap sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Lullaby yang tiada akhirnya ini akan segera berakhir sebentar lagi" kata sang Gardener.

Siapakah yang benar, dirinya ataukah MA? Tampa mengetahui jawabannya. Aku terus melanjutkan mengayunkan palu ini.

Di besarkan sebagai seorang yang tulus, irregular membuatku sedikit takut. "Anakku, pencarianmu baru saja di mulai. Sekarang tidurlah, bersamaan dengan suara Lullaby ini…"

.

.

.

.

"Beritahukanlah padaku Ayah, apakah takdir ini benar? Bagaimana diriku yang tak memiliki hati ini dapat mengerti? Beritahukanlah padaku Ayah, apakah ini jalan yang tepat agar kita bisa menuju Utopia? Bagaimana diriku yang tak mengerti hidup ini dapat mengerti?"

.

.

.

.

Ya, aku adalah sang " _Master of the Court_ " yang baru dan akan segera membuka sidang pintu menuju alam baka.

Beritahukanlah padaku Ayah, apakah aku benar dengan membuat pilihan ini? Bagaimana diriku yang tak memiliki hati ini dapat mengerti? Beritahukanlah padaku Ayah, bisakah aku mengirim mereka semua ke neraka? Bagaimana diriku yang tak mengerti perasaan ini dapat mengerti?

Beritahukanlah padaku Ayah, apakah takdir ini benar? Bagaimana diriku yang tak memiliki hati ini dapat mengerti? Beritahukanlah padaku Ayah, apakah ini jalan yang tepat agar kita bisa menuju Utopia? Bagaimana diriku yang tak mengerti hidup ini dapat mengerti?

"Beritahukanlah padaku Ayah…"

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Ayah…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haah…padahal udah 2 chap di jadikan satu tapi tetap saja hasilnya masih sedikit :'3 maaf deh kalau kurang memuaskan… kalau ada kekurangan atau apa, beritahukan saja pada saya ya ^^ jangan sungkan", siapa tahu saya bisa membantu :3 atau dibantu(?)


	9. Chapter 6

Seven Vessel Deadly Sin

Read and Review?

Judgement of Corruption

Chapter 5

Warning:OOC, **Alternate Universe** ,EYD dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s)dll

Rate: T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kagerou Days ©Jin [Shizen no Teki-P]

Seven Vessel Deadly Sins ©Mothy-sama [Akuno-P]

Translate © Suicune34

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

A/N:

Halo halo! Sudahkah ada yang bosan denganku disini? Kuharap tidak karna kita sudah hampir sampai pada penghujung acara(?) 2 chap lagi dan satu chap tambahan lalu di lanjutkan dengan sekuel lain dan end! #plak

gak deng, kalau saya mau end maka saya harus ngelangkahi dulu mayat om Mothy. Tapi nanti yang ada saya duluan yang di cingcang ama om Mothy karna itu mari kita berkonsultasi dulu dengan mbah Suicune34 *dilempar golok* amvun mbah :'v saya janji gak akan buat lagi *nyembah-nyembah*

Oh ya soal chara Gallerian Marlon! Hayo… coba tebak deh, Gallerian Marlon itu tipe-tipe guru(?) nya Kakuzu Ojii-san dan tuan krab lho! :D huahahahahahahahaha :v *dijait Kakuzu ama di timpuk kraby patty* kenapa kubilang guru mereka? Karna Gallerian Marlon itu sama-sama pelit! Mata duitan! Dll deh! Jadi sudah dipastikan untuk tokoh ini akan diperankan oleh Kakuzu! Kan gak mungkin kita panggil tuan krab dari dasar laut coma untuk peran ini. Udah ah dari pada banyak bacot mending kita mulai aja.

Eh, oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong siapa sih yang cocok jadi anaknya Kakuzu? Apakah Itachi? *di amaterasu* atau kah Kisame? *di samehada* aduh bingung nih! Hm… Gallerian Marlon itu punya 2 putri dan kalau Konan menjadi putri yg keduanya lalu yang menjadi putri pertamanya siapa dong? Dia harus punya rambut panjang dan cantik! *lirik Deidara*

Deidara:Apa liat-liat un?!

Yuri:Oh tidak apa-apa *kipas-kipas pake duit*

Kakuzu:Dei… *mata cling-cling*

Deidara:A-apa un? *lirik horror*

Yuri:Fufufu, ini akan kuberikan untuk kalian jika Okaa-san mau jadi putri jii-san

Deidara:Un? Tapi aku kan laki-laki! Aku juga ga mau jadi anak si rentenir bangkotan itu Dan siapa yang kau panggil ibu, bocah?! *nyiapin C2*

Yuri:Nanti kalian ga ku gaji lho! Jadi putri Kakuzu itu debutnya banyak! Kalau tidak salah ada 3-5 fic atau lebih untuk putri Kakuzu

Deidara:Ogah! Kagak peduli gue, gue itu cowok tulen!

Tobi:Senpai, un nya mana?

Deidara:Un

Sasori:Sudahlah Dei, gajinya banyak lho. Bisa buat bayar kas setahun dan buat beli nendo mu itu

Deidara:Danna un!

Yuri:Yasudahlah kalau Dei-Dei ga mau, Ino pasti mau kan? *lirik*

Ino:Kyaaaaaaaah, tentu saja aku mau. Tapi hanya karna gajinya ya

Yuri:Tenang, dapet bonusnya juga kok

Deidara:Bonus un?

Yuri:Iya, karna peran boneka Clockwork ini sangat di incar. Selain gajinya yang besar, tokoh ini juga sama seperti tokoh utama. Ada banyak bonus dan kemewahan tapi karna Dei-Dei gak mau terpaksa kita ganti…hm…ah Ino maaf, sepertinya kau akan digantikan oleh Neji saja

Ino:Lho? Kenapa? Apa salahku sampai-sampai digantikan oleh Neji?

Yuri:Salahmu adalah karna kau ponytail! Boneka Clockwork itu haruslah twintail

Ino:Huuuaappppaaaa?! NEEEEEEJJJJJJIIIIIII

Neji:Ke-kenapa harus aku? *berusaha cool*

Yuri:Karna di Naruto SD kau selalu terlihat dengan model rambut twintail

Deidara:Hei un, aku…mau deh

Yuri:Eh? Hontou ne? *berbinar-binar*

Deidara:ukh…I-iya un

Yuri:Oke! Sudah di konfirmasi yang menjadi boneka Clockworknya Dei-Dei. Kamera siap? Semua siap? KAMERA! ROLLING! ACTION!

Sekarang, mari kita mulai pengadilan ini #plak maksudnya

Sekarang, mari kita mulai membaca fanfic ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~** **Judgement of Corruption ~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _* POV On*_

Suatu hari di USE (Union State of Evillios) terdapat seorang pria yang mengambil keuntungan dari pengadilan pemerintah. Nama pria itu adalah Kakuzu Marlon, dianggap juga sebagai "Kolektor" oleh generasi berikutnya.

"Sekarang, mari kita mulai pengadilan ini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~** **Judgement of Corruption ~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bagian Pertama: Hakim pengadilan yang ternoda oleh kejahatan pengadilannya._**

Hari ini sang angin nakal membelai lembut rambut panjang sang Master of the Court, pria tampan dengan rambut coklat panjang itu kini terlihat bermandikan cahaya bulan. Berguman entah pada siapa, di temani oleh angin nakal yang berbisik sendu. Tangisan dan isak tangis kini bercampur menjadi satu dengan bisikan sang angin.

.

.

.

.

 _"Administrasi pengadilan di tentukan oleh status sosial dari sang terdakwa_

 _Hukum, keadilan, proses pengadilan, keputusan_

 _Penuduh, tertuduh, bersalah,tak bersalah_

 _Aku adalah sang "Master of the Court"_

 _Aku lebih menginginkan uang dari pada keadilan"_

.

.

.

.

Jubah hitam khusus 'the Court' ikut berkibar karna kali ini angin yang datang terlihat marah. Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah tampan berkulit coklat itu, membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan dari pada biasanya. Kembali terbayang di benaknya, wajah-wajah orang-orang 'Jahat' yang tertawa puas di atas penderitaan orang-orang 'Baik'

Ah…apalah arti dari kata 'Baik' dan 'Jahat' tersebut? Menurutnya, semuanya sama di matanya. Menurutnya jauh lebih berharga sang 'Putri' dan 'Uang' dari pada orang-orang yang terkadang tertawa puas atau pun sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

 _"Pendengar, saksi, tuduhan, pembebasan, pemeriksaan ulang_

 _Terlindungi, penuntutan, pemanggilan_

 _Bahkan orang terjahat sekalipun dapat terselamatkan, jika mereka membayar uang_

 _Uang adalah penyelamat terbaik di **NERAKA** "_

.

.

.

.

 ** _"Penampilan seseorang, umur, ras dan gender_**

 ** _Semua itu tak ada hubungannya_**

 ** _Sogokan, bukti yang salah, tuntutan yang salah, menyogok, penipuan_**

 ** _Kekuatan, para pejabat, kumpulan orang-orang jahat_**

 ** _Hal yang terpenting adalah kau dapat membayar uang itu saja"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"Uang,uang,uang,uang,uang. Uang,uang,uang"_**

 _"Hidupmu bergantung padaku_

 _Jika kau ingin selamat_

 _Maka berikan seluruh **UANG** MU _

_Jadi **dosa** adalah satu-satunya hal yang harus kupertimbangkan._

 ** _Pengadilan yang di penuhi oleh kejahatan_**

 _Jika kau ingin **selamat** dari tuduhan yang salah_

 _Kalau begitu_

 _Berikan aku **UANG** lagi"_

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bagian Kedua: Sang Gadis Boneka dan Vessel Dosa._**

 _"Bahkan untuk putriku yang tak dapat berjalan, aku membutuhkan uang"_

Seorang gadis cantik terduduk di sebuah kursi roda, rambut pirang panjangnyatergerai dengan indahnya hari ini, membingkai wajah manis sekaligus cantik itu dalam keindahan abadi. Poni dengan model pony tail yang menutupi mata kirinya tampak menambah kesan manis atau bahkan imut padanya. Matanya yang sebiru langit dan sejernih air kini menatap lekat pemandangan dunia luar.

 _'Tok, Tok, Tok'_

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kini menyadarkannya pada dunia nyata, sosok itu masuk dan kini berlutut, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis cantik bersurai pirang tersebut. Menggenggam tangannya, kini di hadapannya. Seorang pria paruh baya berkulit coklat dan memakai jubah hakim tengah tersenyum. Menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, memeluknya sambil membelai lembut rambut pirang panjang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kecelakaan, ibu dan seorang anak perempuan_

 _Tak terawat, sihir, munculnya harapan_

 _"MA", seorang tema_

 _Jika aku dapat mengumpulkan ketujuh vessel dosa besar_

 _Maka keinginanku akan dapat terkabul"_

 **"Jika kau ingin seluruh keinginanmu terkabul maka…"**

"…"

 **"…Kumpulkan ketujuh fregmen dosa besar"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Perjanjian kontrak, iblis, mengumpulkan, vessel, penghidupan_

 _Regenerasi, di perlukan, harga"_

Hari ini, ruang sidang pun terbuka lagi. Orang-orang jahat tertawa dan orang-orang baik menangis. Jadi dosa adalah satu-satunya hal yang harus kupertimbangkan. Pengadilan yang di penuhi oleh kejahatan. Jika aku ingin membuat keinginanku terwujud maka aku akan terus mengayunkan palu ketidak adilan ini.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bagian Ketiga: Di mulainya Perang Sipil Dan Akhir dari Pengadilannya._**

Seorang pembunuh berantai adalah pemimpin kelompok itu sudah jelas ini adalah sebuah kejahatan. Sogokan pun datang padaku, aku mengatakan sang tertuduh tak bersalah. Perang sipil pun di mulai karna pembunuh berantai itu terbunuh, mayat tak berguna akan di singkirkan di tempat kejadian.

.

.

.

.

 **E.C Tahun 983 bulan 8**

Terjadi sebuah peperangan di Leviantha. Tubuh General Hanzo yang terbunuh di temukan di balik kediamannya.

.

.

.

.

Aku bertemu dengan api kemarahan para rakyat, rumahku pun terbakar.

"Putriku tersayang…" tak ada yang kutakutkan selama aku bersamanya. Aku memeluk putriku lagi hari ini, api mulai merambat cepat hingga mulai membakarku. Berharap api tersebut tak sampai melukai putri kecilku tercinta.

Aku mendengarnya bertanya. "Kenapa ruangan ini terbakar, Ayah?"

Aku tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut pirang indahnya. "Tidak apa-apa sayang, semua ini akan berakhir. Karna itu jangan takut, ayah akan selalu berada di sisimu"

 _"Di kediaman yang terbakar itu_

 _Kau akan dapat menemukan mayat kesepian_

 _Seorang ayah dan anaknya…"_

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bagian Keempat: Kematian, Master of the Hellish Yard dan Pengadilan Terakhir._**

Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah sendiri di tempat itu. Pintu masuk ke alam baka, surga atau neraka yang menentukan sang **_Master of the Hellish Yard._** Bahkan orang terjahat sekalipun dapat terselamatkan jika mereka membayar uang.

Uang adalah Penyelamat Terbaik di **NERAKA.**

.

.

.

Master of the Hellish Yard membuat lingkaran menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya dengan tangan kanannya dan menempelkan tangan itu di dada, cara yang biasa orang-orang sepertiku lakukan untuk tanda meminta uang.

"Serahkan seluruh hartamu dan berikan uang-"

Aku pun tersenyum kepada sang **_Master of the Hellish Yard,_** berjalan mendekatinya, memeluknya lalu mencekram kuat bahunya dan berbisik ke telinganya.

"AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBERIKAN KEBERUNTUNGANKU PADAMU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia menghilang. Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu itu dan tubuhku pun jatuh ke dasar neraka. Jadi dosa adalah satu-satunya hal yang harus kupertimbangkan. Pengadilan yang di penuhi oleh kejahatan. Jadi, aku tak akan membiarkan seorang pun menghakimi dosaku. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengadaliku, jadi suatu hari nanti. Aku akan mengumpulkannya lagi dengan tangan ini. "Kepingan Fragmen Dosa Besar(Deadly Sin)"

Pada saat itu neraka akan berubah menjadi…

…Utopia bagiku dan putriku…

.

.

.

.

~Omake~

Setelah roh pria itu terjatuh ke dasar neraka, tubuhnya bersinar. Menghilang dari neraka, memasuki sebuah portal dimensi. Seorang wanita cantik berpakaian kimono merah tersenyum sinis ke arahnya, ia menutup mulutnya dengan lengan kimono "Sudah bangun?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Panggil saja aku Ma"

"Ma? Siapa sebenarnya kau dan mau kemana kita?"

"Sama sepertimu, aku penyihir waktu. Pengganti untuk vessel dosa yang kumiliki karna Rengkarnasi dari gunting itu belum terbangun, kita akan pergi menuju teater film"

"Teater film?"

"Ya, dan sekarang namamu adalah Gear. Sepertinya kau kehilangan kekuatanmu tuan"

"Kekuatan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kekuatan yang kumaksud adalah Master of the Court, kau bukan lagi Master of the Court"

"Tidak mungkin, lalu siapa Master of the Court yang baru?"

"Sang ketua boneka, Deidara Marlon. Putrimu"

"Putriku…"

"Ya, dirimu yang asli tengah mempertanggung jawabkan dosamu. Kau yang sekarang adalah rengkarnasi dari vessel dosamu, sendok berwarna biru yang kau miliki"

"Aku? Rengkarnasi…vessel"

"Ya, ah…kita sudah sampai. Selamat datang di…"

"…"

"…Teater Film Clocktower Lullaby"

.

.

.

.

End this chapter /sok inggris lu

Bagaimana? Bagus? Aneh? Gaje? Yang ini saya tau kok #pundung

Emang gaje banget nih chap, apalagi Omake nya. Pasti banyak yang ga ngerti, karna itu jika ada pertanyaan. Silakan aja di ajukan, nanti akan saya usahain buat ngejawab semuanya kok :3

Kritik? Saran? Perbaikan(?)

Semua di terima kok :3


	10. Chapter 7

Seven Vessel Deadly Sin

Summary: sekuel dari Story of Evil, menceritakan kisah tentang para pemilik dari fragmen tujuh dosa besar yang tersebar di seluruh dunia.

Video dan lagu milik Mothy-sama tetapi bentuk ffnya asli milikku ^3^ *di deathglare Mothy-sama*

Evil Food Eater Conchita: fragmen dosa -Gelas berwarna merah-

The Tailor shop at Enbizaka : fragmen dosa -Gunting merah-

Daughter of Evil : fragmen dosa -Sepasang cermin kembar berwarna kuning-

Gift From Princess Who Brought : fragmen dosa -Boneka Clockwork berbentuk seorang gadis-

Judgement of Corruption : fragmen dosa -Sendok berwarna biru-

Madness of Duke Venomania : fragmen dosa -Pedang berwarna Ungu/Violet-

Muzzle of Nemesis : fragmen dosa -Kunci berwarna hijau-

Seven Crimes and Punishment: Nyanyian para 'Kolektor' Seven Vessel Deadly Sin

* * *

Read and Review?

Madness of Duke Venomania

Chapter 6

Warning:OOC, **Alternate Universe** ,EYD dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s)dll

Rate: T/M (Lime?)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kagerou Days ©Jin [Shizen no Teki-P]

Seven Vessel Deadly Sins ©Mothy-sama [Akuno-P]

Translate © Suicune34

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

A/N:

Debut Neji *senyum-senyum nista*

Di sini Neji tuh jadi…um…yah gitu deh, maaf ya Gaara. Neji itu Cuma punya kamu kok tetapi aku gak mau bikin Itachi jadi tokoh utama di chap ini, pokoknya nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *buat tanda silang besar*

Sekarang, mari kita berdansa #plak maksudnya

Sekarang, mari kita mulai

 **.**

 **.**

 **~* Madness of Duke Venomania~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari di sebuah mansion yang besar dan megah, malam hari yang sepi hanya di iringi oleh suara siulan(?) sang angin. Tampak seorang wanita cantik kini tengah berjalan dengan anggunya di lorong mansion itu, membuka pintu besar yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan masuk dan keluar dari sebuah ruangan di sana.

Ketika pintu itu di buka, terdengarlah suara derit panjang dan siulan angin yang semakin keras terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

"Sekarang, mari kita berdansa" ucap seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada wanita cantik yang baru datang itu.

 **~* Madness of Duke Venomania~*~**

Hari ini lagi, seorang wanita yang cantik datang padaku. dirimu yang tersenyum dengan manis itu akan menjadi istri baruku, sebuah perjanjian kontrak terlarang dengan iblis. Kekuatan yang di berikan padaku, semua wanita yang melihatku akan jatuh cinta kepadaku.

Wanita cantik itu mendekati dan memelukku, membenamkan wajah cantiknya di dada bidangku. Tangan kananku mengambil sedikit rambut panjangnya, indah dan lembut. Seperti seleraku, sementara tangan kananku masih sibuk mengagumi rambutnya kini tangan kiriku mengelus setiap jengkal rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Dengan kekuatan untuk membuat seluruh wanita jatuh cinta padanya" Ino mulai bernyanyi seperti apa yang kuperintahkan padanya, ia mengambil sedikit rambutku dan mengarahkannya ke wajahnya. Menciumnya lembut seolah-olah tengah bercumbu denganku.

"Pria itu membuat sebuah kediaman dimana ia tinggal sendiri" kini sang gadis manis bermata lavender yang tengah bernanyi, sambil terus tertunduk di samping kakiku. Dia terus menempel padaku, mengelus-eluskan kepalanya bak seekor anak kucing yang minta di manja pada tuannya.

"Dia pun membawa satu demi satu wanita yang ia sukai"

"Dan membangun harem miliknya~"

.

.

.

Di kamarku, di atas tempat tidur king size milikku. Seperti biasa, aku tengah bercinta dengan seorang wanita cantik hari ini. Dia adalah Ino, kesayanganku yang pertama. Sambil menelusuri setiap jengkal lekuk tubuhnya yang indah, tangan nakalku terus merambat naik hingga ke pangkal pahanya-dari betis- dan mengelusnya dengan gerakan menggoda. Wajahku kutundukkan agar dapat menggapai leher putih jenjangnya, menggigit,hisap dan jilat hingga tanda-tanda kemerahan terlihat. Menandakan bahwa dia adalah milikku dan hanya milikku.

Gaira libido yang menyembunyikan hawa nafsu ini, kenikmatan yang tiada batasnya ini. Darah dan keringatan bercampur menjadi satu dan berubah menjadi cairan berwarna ungu.

Hari berikutnya telah bercinta dengan Ino, kini aku tengah bercinta dengan Hanabi. Sepupuku,kesayanganku yang kedua setelah ino. Sambil terus mencoba memasukkan milikku ke dalam tubuhnya yang mungil, ia tampak mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leherku. Menarikku untuk mencumbu bibir mungilnya yang tipis, mengalihkan rasa sakit yang akan tergantikan rasa nikmat yang memabukkan. Setelah membalikkan tubuhnya, lidahku tak henti-hentinya menjilat punggung putih nan mulus itu berulang kali.

"Setelah pakaian itu terlepas, kau tak akan dapat kembali ke kenyataan"

.

.

.

 **Daftar Wanita yang hilang di area Asmodin:**

 **Daftar orag hilang bagian pertama:**

Yamanaka Ino

Umur 20 tahun, penjual bunga

Tenten

Umur 18 tahun, penjual senjata

Sabaku Temari

Umur 23 tahun, penari

Kato Shizune

Umur 28 tahun, pelayan

Kozakura Marry

Umur 22 tahun, pengrajin bunga

Uzumaki Kushina

Umur 19 tahun, bangsawan

Nara Yoshino

Umur 30 tahun, pembantu rumah tangga

Uzumaki Karin

Umur 24 tahun, tukang roti

Senju Tsunade

Umur 31 tahun, prajurit

.

.

.

Lukisan diriku yang lama pun terbakar dalam bara api di perapian, aku meninggalkan wajahku yang lama. Aku ingin melupakan wajah itu, wajah yang semua orang tertawakan dan hina. Aku pun mencium gadis yang menggemaskan itu dan memeluknya, melumat bibirnya dengan ganas dan rakus. Sesungguhnya dia adalah teman semasa kecilku. Dia yang selalu menertawakan dan menghinaku.

"Setiap harinya, berbagai wanita dari berbagai penjuru dunia-" Tenten mulai bernyanyi seperti apa yang kuperintahkan padanya, dia adalah kesayanganku yang ketiga sekaligus wanita yang kucintai. Berlutut di singga sanaku tamba rasa lelah sedikit pun.

"Satu demi satu mereka menghilang tampa jejak" kini yang bernyanyi sekarang adalah Temari, wanita cantik berambut pirang yang selalu memegang kipas. Temari adalah kesayanganku yang terakhir, dia memposisikan dirinya di kiriku. Berdiri dan terus memegang tanganku dengan kedua tangannya yang lembut.

"Beberapa dari mereka adalah istri dan beberapa kehilangan anak perempuannya"

"Dan tak ada yang tahu, apa yang harus di lakukan~"

.

.

.

Di tempat yang sama dengan tempat yang biasa kugunakan untuk bercinta, terbaring lemas di bawahku adalah Temari. Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas deru napas dan desahannya tak kala saat kami hampir mencapai puncak bersamaan.

Gairah libido yang tersembunyi dalam kegelapan ini, kenikmatan yang tiada batasnya ini. Ilusi dan pengertian terhadap semuanya, aku bukanlah manusia lagi…

Bosan dengan tempat tidur, kini aku tengah berdiri. Menghimpit tubuh Tenten yang jauh lebih mungil dari tubuhku ke dinding kamar, membalikkan tubuhnya yang sudah tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Memegang kedua tangannya sambil terus berusaha memasukkan milikku ke dalam tubuhnya, mengeluar-masukkan milikku sambil terus mencumbunya. Melumat bibir ranum itu dengan rakus.

Membuat sebuah dosa, bahkan di depan tuhan. Inilah malam yang sudah lama kudambakan…

.

.

.

 **Daftar Wanita yang hilang di area Asmodin:**

 **Daftar orag hilang bagian kedua:**

Akimichi Karui

Umur 62 tahun, ibu rumah tangga

Haruno Mebuki

Umur 22 tahun, wanita janda

Hyuuga Hanabi

Umur 19 tahun, putri kedua dari kerajaan Hyuuga

Uchiha Mikoto

Umur 21 tahun, bangsawan

Uchiha Sarada

Umur 19 tahun, mata-mata

Akimichi Chochou

Umur (?) ,biarawati

Uzumaki Himawari

Umur (?), (?)

Uzumaki Mito

Umur 26 tahun, ratu dari kerajaan Uzumaki

Yuuhi Kurenai

Umur (?), ibu rumah tangga

.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik bergaun merah kini tengah berjalan dengan anggunnya menyelusuri lorong panjang sebelum sampai ke ruangan yang di tujuh. Rambut merah panjangnya kini ikut melambai-lambai seiring langkahnya yang gemulai, sebuah senyum manis kini terukir di wajah cantik itu. Memasuki ruangan yang pintunya terbuka sendiri secara ajaib, deritan panjang dari sang pintu soal-olah menirukan suara seseorang tengah memberikan penyambutan selamat datang padanya.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut, kini tengah berdiri dari singga sananya dengan senyum memikat dan tangan terulur. Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut coklat panjang.

Hari ini lagi, seorang wanita yang cantik datang padaku.

"Sekarang, datanglah ke dalam pelukanku. Mari kita berdansa di harem ini"

Setelah kau menghampiriku, aku memelukmu dengan erat dan tak lupa senyuman yang manis. Namun tiba-tiba, terdapat rasa sakit yang tajam dan darah keluar dari dadaku.

Wanita cantik itu menarik rambut merah panjangnya, sambil masih menggenggam sebuah pedang kecil. Sebuah seringaian terukir sempurna di wajah manis itu.

Seorang pria muda yang mencari kakaknya yang hilang, dia pun menemukan tempat di mana sang iblis bersembunyi. Pria muda yang menyamar sebagai wanita itu mendatangi iblis itu dan menusuknya dengan pedang beracun.

.

.

.

Tertusuk oleh pedang yang beracun itu, aku pun tewas di tempat itu. Darah dan keringat bercampur menjadi satu dan berubah menjadi cairan berwarna ungu, seni milikku pun hancur. Para wanita telah kembali sadar dan melarikan diri, yang terakhir meninggalkan kediaman harem milikku adalah…

Yang melihatku hanya untuk sesaat.

.

.

.

Dia adalah teman semasa kecilku, tunggu-

Aku masih belum mengatakan kalau "Aku **_Mencintaimu!_** "

.

.

.

.

End for this chapter! Fuh~ kurang panas ya *minum jus lemon*

Ya jelas, ini karna limenya asli dari videonya. Kalau aku yang buat pasti bakal terasa kebakar karna kepanasan *smirk*

Dan lagi juga ada yg di sensor jadi agak sulit menjelaskannya :'v semoga kalian suka, jika ada yang masih merasa kurang lemon. Ini ambil aja jus lemonku *nyodorkan jus lemon* #plak *ditabok Neji*

Oh ya soal nama-nama tersebut, hontou ne gomennasai! Gomen karna namanya pasaran dan terlalu kreatif(?) hahaha xD *dilempar sandal jepit*

Review?


	11. Chapter 8

Seven Vessel Deadly Sin

Summary: sekuel dari Story of Evil, menceritakan kisah tentang para pemilik dari fragmen tujuh dosa besar yang tersebar di seluruh dunia.

Video dan lagu milik Mothy-sama tetapi bentuk ffnya asli milikku ^3^ *di deathglare Mothy-sama*

Evil Food Eater Conchita: fragmen dosa -Gelas berwarna merah-

The Tailor shop at Enbizaka : fragmen dosa -Gunting merah-

Daughter of Evil : fragmen dosa -Sepasang cermin kembar berwarna kuning-

Gift From Princess Who Brought : fragmen dosa -Boneka Clockwork berbentuk seorang gadis-

Judgement of Corruption : fragmen dosa -Sendok berwarna biru-

Madness of Duke Venomania : fragmen dosa -Pedang berwarna Ungu/Violet-

Muzzle of Nemesis : fragmen dosa -Kunci berwarna hijau-

* * *

Read and Review?

Muzzle of Nemesis

Chapter 7

Warning:OOC, **Alternate Universe** ,EYD dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s)dll

Rate: T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kagerou Days ©Jin [Shizen no Teki-P]

Seven Vessel Deadly Sins ©Mothy-sama [Akuno-P]

Translate © Suicune34

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

A/N:

Wew, akhir chapter! Tinggal chapter tambahan dan end untuk sekuel ini!

Debut Konan nih :3 oh ya, apakah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau marga Kakuzu di sini tuh "Marlon" ? tidak? Kalau begitu aku lupa, dan nama anak Kakuzu tuh sebenarnya Michelle Marlon tapi saya ganti menjadi Deidara Marlon :3 keren kan? *nyegir*

dari pada banyak bacot mending langsung saja ya

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~** **Muzzle of Nemesis ~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau pria berdosa, sekarang. Kau harus membayar atas semua yang telah kau perbuat!

 **CODE NAME: EIGHT**

 **PERE NOEL: FIRST SANTA CLAUS**

 **HACHIBI-SAN: IS VERY AMAZING OCTOPUS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~** **Muzzle of Nemesis ~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ruangan Master of the Court [Penguasa Pengadilan] :**

 **MASTER'S ROOM**

Di sinilah aku berdiri sekarang, di ruangan yang sama dengan ruangan yang setahun yang lalu kukunjungi untuk melaporkan atas keberhasilan tugasku. Ruangan ini masih tidak berubah, tak ada yang berubah sama sekali di sini. Di depanku kini, seorang pria tampan paruh baya berkulit coklat dengan rambut coklat panjang. Menatapku sinis sambil terus menggendong sebuah boneka miniatur seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Ah…wajah cantik itu…

Ya, boneka itu adalah boneka miniatur kakakku.

Hey ibu, kau tahu bukan bahwa aku sekarang mengarahkan pistolku ke arah seseorang. Dia adalah orang jahat yang telah menipu banyak orang, semua itu hanya demi keuntungannya sendiri. Demi pria itu, aku bahkan telah membunuh orang yang sangat kucintai. Setelah itu, aku pun menembak diriku sendiri namun aku tak dapat mati.

 **Satu tahun yang lalu: THE LASH REVORVEL**

"Waktunya untuk pembalasan dendam telah datang, sekarang. Kau harus membayar atas semua yang telah kau perbuat!"

 **~*~** **Muzzle of Nemesis ~*~**

"Halo dan sampai jumpa…"

 **~*~** **Muzzle of Nemesis ~*~**

"…Tuan Pere Noel, aku telah membakar rumahmu dalam bara api. Jadi mana yang akan kau pilih…"

"…Apakah kau lebih memilih mati kutembak atau terbakar menjadi abu dalam bara api ini?"

.

.

.

 **THE REDEMPTION** :

Hey ibu, setiap orang jahat harus di beri kesempatan untuk berubah bukan? Jadi itulah, mengapa aku mengatakan kepadanya:

"Serahkan seluruh hartamu, berikan uang itu kepada orang-orang yang telah kau perlakukan secara tidak adil dan aku akan menyelamatkan hidupmu" setelah memasukkan kembali pistolku ke sarungnya, aku membuat lingkaran dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jariku dengan tangan kanan. Aku meletakkan tangan kananku di dadaku, membuat pose untuk meminta uang seperti yang orang-orang lakukan untuk meminta uang dalam hal tertentu.

 **"Uang membuat dunia berada dalam genggaman"**

dan dia pun membalas dengan berkata:

"Kekayaanku…"

 **PERE NOEL: FIRST SANTA CLAUS**

"…Aku tidak akan memberikannya pada orang sepertimu!" ucapnya dengan sebuah seringaian dan senyuman menghina serta sinis.

 **SEKRETARIS AGEN USE: Kakuzu Marlon**

Orang kejam ini sungguh tak tertolong lagi.

" Aku harus membuatmu membayar atas semua yang telah kau perbuat!" ucapku tajam sambil mengarahkan kembali pistolku padanya. Kulihat senyumnya menghilang, namun tatapannya tetap tidak berubah. Masih terlihat menghina di mataku, dia juga masih terlihat berdiri dengan santainya sambil terus menggendong boneka miniatur Deidara. -nama boneka tersebut sekaligus nama sang kakak-

 **PERE NOEL: FIRST SANTA CLAUS**

 **JUDGEMENT OF CORRUPTION**

 **PENGADILAN YANG TERKONTAMINASI OLEH KEJAHATAN**

.

.

.

"Helo dan sampai jumpa kepadamu sang Master of the Court"

Sang Hakim yang terkontaminasi oleh keserakahannya sendiri, kemarahanku dan orang-orang yang kau perlakukan dengan tidak adil menyelimuti tubuh ini. Jadi sekarang tidurlah dalam bara api yang terus membakar rumahmu ini.

 **SHE KILLED LOVER: MASTER ORDERED HER: SHE DECIDED TO REVENGE**

 **DIA MEMBUNUH KEKASIHNYA Karna MASTER OF THE COURT Memerintahkannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk balas dendam.**

.

.

.

 **MEMORY: 13 Tahun yang Lalu**

Aku kembali teringat akan ingatanku 13 tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya saat umurku masih 6 tahun. Terduduk di pojokan ruangan yang berdindingkan bata merah, rumah yang sangat sederhana tetapi aku merasakan kebahagiaan selama hidup di sana. Sambil memeluk sebuah kotak kaca yang terisi oleh air dan seekor hewan kecil berwarna kemerahan.

Aku menemukannya terdampar saat berada di pantai beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku merawatnya dan memberikannya nama Hachibi yang berasal dari dua kata yaitu Hachi yang artinya delapan dan Bi yang berasal dari Chibi yang artinya mungil. Itu artinya Hachibi adalah delapan mungil, karna jumlah tentakelnya delapan dan tubuhnya mungil.

Hei ibu, kau membesarkanku seorang diri. Aku di lahirkan di sebuah rumah yang terisolir di hutan dan aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana rupa ayahku. Hey ibu, ayah sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

 **CLOCKWORK'S DOLL: DOLL IN THE MINIATURE GARDEN**

Di sungguh mempercayai bahwa sebuah boneka adalah anaknya, namun kenyataan anak yang ia maksud itu telah meninggal tenggelam dalam lautan sejak lama.

.

.

.

 **5 Tahun yang Lalu**

Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Deidara Marlon. Kakakku, tenggelam ke dalam lautan saat berkapal dengan kapal yang baru saja kau belikan sebagai hadia untuk hari ulang tahun kami yang ke 14. Dan pada saat itu juga, aku bersama dengannya. Saat kapal yang kami tumpangi hancur karna serangan, saat kami berdua tenggelam dalam lautan karna tidak bisa berenang. Aku bersamanya pada saat itu, kakakku tenggelam lebih cepat dan semakin cepat masuk ke dalam lautan. Aku juga…

…aku berpikir itu adalah ajalku, namun aku salah. Hachibi menolongku pada saat itu, dengan ukurannya yang sangat besar. Aku ingat saat-saat, kotak kaca itu tak lagi mampu menampung mahluk berbentuk gurita itu. Pada akhirnya, aku pun melepaskannya di lautan dan tetap sering mengunjunginya hingga aku mendapat pekerjaan dari 'Santa Claus' sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

Dia hanya mempunyai satu anak perempuan yang tersisa dan putrinya itu adalah aku.

 **Dan lalu gadis itu pun di penuhi oleh kemarahan**

Hey ayah, lihatlah aku…

 **THE LASH REVORVEL**

 **"Aku di tinggalkan dan terus di tinggalkan…"**

 **Judgement of Corruption**

"Lihatlah aku…"

 ** _Master of the Hellish Yard_**

"…Juga!"

.

.

.

 **MOTHER: MA**

Helo dan sampai jumpai…

"Sampai jumpa ayahku"

Seorang hakim jahat dan pemimpin para pembunuh bayaran. Hey ibu, bagaimana bisa kau…

Mencintai pria seperti ini?

.

.

.

"Dengan ini semuanya akan berakhir, mari kita akhiri semuanya" kataku sambil mengarahkan pistol yang kugenggam ke dahinya, senyumnya yang sedari tadi terlihat meremehkan kini menghilang dalam tatapan datar. Matanya masih menatapku lekat seolah-olah melihat seekor hewan pengganggu, tidak terlihat sedikit pun ketakutan di sana. Mengapa? Apa dia tidak takut akan kata 'Dosa'? Cih, pria ini benar-benar membuatku muak saja.

Oh kisah kejahatan yang di penuhi oleh dosa ini…

"Sampai jumpa…"

'DOR!'

.

.

.

 **Judgement of Corruption**

 **The Tailor shop at Enbizaka**

 **Gift From Princess Who Brought**

 **Daughter of Evil**

 **Evil Food Eater Conchita**

 **Madness of Duke Venomania**

.

.

.

 **CAST:**

Hyuuga Konan (Code Name: 8 )

Kakuzu Marlon (Code Name: Santa Claus)

Deidara Marlon (Code Name: The Leadher a Doll)

Hyuuga Hinata (Code Name: Ma)

.

.

.

"Kau pria berdosa, sekarang. Kau harus membayar atas semua yang telah kau perbuat"

.

.

.

.

End chapter, sekuelnya sudah end! Yey *tebar-tebar bunga kembang 7 rupa* tinggal satu chap tambahan lalu beneran END! *lompat-lompat Gaje*

Huahahahahahahaha, kalian pasti bingung ama chap ini kan? Sama, saya juga bingung xD *dilempar sandal jepit*

Untuk chap ini, sengaja dibuat seperti asli di video clipnya lho! Karna itu jika chap ini benar-benar membingungkan, silakan saja Tanya saya :3 nanti, insyahallah akan kujelaskan semuanya kok :)

Oh ya, untuk semua kuis di fic ini. Masih berlaku semua kok, Cuma fic ini dapet update kilat karna itu bisa di selesaikan dengan cepat *nyengir*

Dan, kalau gak salah ada semua judul dari chap lain kan? Nah itu, ceritanya. Peluru untuk pistol yang di pake ama Konan, untuk menghancurkan dosa maka harus menggunakan dosa! Mengerti maksudku? Tidak? Kalau begitu abaikan saja *pundung*


	12. Chapter 8,5

The Last Revolver

Summary: cerita tambahan dari chapter Muzzle of Nemesis, fic ini menceritakan tentang sudut pandang Konan- EIGHT- yang bekerja sebagai Pembunuh Bayaran dalam organisasi yang di pinpim oleh Kakuzu selama ini.awal dari dendam yang akan menjadi hukuman bagi sang Hakim tamak.

* * *

Read and Review?

The Last Revolver

Chapter 7.5

Warning:OOC, **Alternate Universe** ,EYD dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s)dll 

Rate: T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kagerou Days ©Jin [Shizen no Teki-P]

Seven Vessel Deadly Sins (The Last Revolver) ©Akasuna Yuri Chan

The Last Revolver ©Mothy-sama [Akuno-P]

Translate © Suicune34

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Jika kau pergi ke sebuah kota kecil di eropa, maka kau akan menemukan sebuah hutan yang dekat dengan lautan. Dan jika kau menyusuri hutan tersebut maka kau akan menemukan sebuah rumah kecil yang mungkin lebih tepatnya di sebut sebuah gubuk. Tidak ada hal yang istimewa di rumah kecil tersebut, hanya terdapat seorang gadis remaja yang terdiam mematung di depan sebuah kotak kecil yang sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan isinya.

Pakaian seadanya dan keadaan yang juga jauh dari kata normal masih biasa baginya tapi yang dilihatnya sekarang jauh dari apa yang dibayangkannya. Hadia, dia baru saja mendapatkan hadia dari santa di musim dingin tahun ini. Bukankah seharusnya dia bahagia? Mendapat hadia bukanlah hal yang buruk, bukan? Tidak, ini tidak semudah itu. Dia sudah biasa apabila melihat santa mengirimnya sebuah senapan sebagai hadia natal tapi yang membuatnya tidak nyaman sekarang adalah perintah yang tertulis di surat yang di kirimkan bersama hadia tersebut.

 ** _"Bunuh dia!"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~** **The_Last_Revolver ~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

*Konan pov*

Santa memberiku sebuah senapan, dengan peluru asli di dalamnya. Terbiasa, ya aku sudah biasa dengan hal ini. Aku melihat sebuah surat dengan amplop hitam dan mmbacanya, syok. Aku terdiam saat membaca isi surat tersebut yang berisikan perintah bagiku untuk membunuh seseorang, aku terdiam. Cairan hangat mengalir di pipiku, pikiranku buyar seketika.

 **Perintah adalah mutlak**

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Pertemuan kita ini akan menentukan segalanya, percuma! Pikiranku kosong, apa yang harus aku lakukan Bu? Apakah aku harus menuruti perintahnya seperti biasa? Ataukah aku...

Aku pun mengarahnya padamu. Mengarahkan senapan yang baru di berikan oleh santa, di tempat ini aku akan mengakhiri semuanya...

"Selamat Tinggal..."

...Kekasihku.

Jika saja kita dapat kembali dan mengulang lagi semuanya, maka aku ingin kita pergi ke fertival musim panas bersama dan melihat kembang api bersama lagi.

Maafkan aku karna hal itu, aku tahu hal itu sudah tak mungkin dapat terjadi lagi. Sejak awal semua di antara kita sudahlah berbeda. Aku kembali teringat akan kenangan saat kita pertama kali bertemu.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu sedang musim semi, sama seperti sekarang. Aku mendapat perintah untuk membunuh seseorang, aku menjalankan perintah tersebut dengan baik pada malam harinya. Banyak penegak hukum datang tak lama setelah mendengar suara tembakan.

Aku melihat mereka tengah sibuk mengevakuasi mayat seseorang yang baru saja kubunuh, aku pergi menjauh dan aku merasa seseorang melihatku pergi. Di bawah pohon sakura, kau bertemu dengan 'Diriku yang jahat' dan kau berada pada sisi 'Keadilan'.

Aku berdiri terdiam di bawah pohon sakura, merenungi apa yang telah kuperbuat hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda berambut jingga muncul.

 _'Pedang itu...seorang penegak ya?'_ pikirku. Saat itu tatapan mata dan ekpresi wajahku sangat dingin, tak menunjukkan secuil pun emosi disana. Kau disana, tersenyum padaku lalu menghampiriku.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyamu padaku sambil mengulurkan tanganmu padaku. Aku hanya melihatmu sekilas sebelum kembali terdiam, kau tersenyum canggung. "Ah ya, namaku Yahiko dan kau?"

'Kau ini tipe yang tidak pantang menyerah ya? terserahlah'

"Konan"

"Maaf?"

"Namaku Konan" ulangku datar.

"Konan ya? Nama yang manis seperti pemiliknya" ucapmu sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pelan puncak kepalaku.

Akan tetapi, aku malah berakhir menyukaimu. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya aku menembak manusia, tapi ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya, aku menembak dan menangis. Semua ini adalah salahku sejak awal, jadi tolong jangan berikan tatapan penuh kebaikan itu padaku...

.

.

.

.

Di musim semi, kita bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta.

Di musim panas, kita membuat kenangan terbaik.

Di musim gugur malam, kita menjadi satu.

Di musim dingin ini, aku akan mengakhiri semuanya.

Itu adalah satu tahun terbaik yang pernah kualami selama hidupku, aku tak akan pernah melupakannya karna itulah...

.

.

.

.

Tanganku pun akhirnya mengarahkannya padamu, jariku tak dapat bergerak sebelum aku melakukannya.

Aku mengatakan. "Maaf" untuk terakhir kalinya, dan kau pun berkata...

 **"DOR!"**

.

.

.

.

Jika saja kita dapat kembali dan mengulang lagi semuanya, maka aku ingin kita pergi ke fertival musim panas bersama dan melihat kembang api bersama lagi.

Tolong jangan mengkhawatirkanku, sebentar lagi kita akan dapat bertemu kembali. Berjanjilah kita akan terus bersama apapun yang terjadi.

 **"DOR!"**

.

.

.

.

.

 **~Omake~**

Ada apa ini? Aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun, apakah aku sudah mati? Tubuhku terasa hangat, tunggu! Bukankah aku sudah tertembak? Lalu kenapa aku masih hidup? Tak ada darah yang keluar dari kepalaku padahal aku sudah menembak diriku sendiri, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Mengapa? Bagaiman bisa? Tak ada rasa sakit apapun...

Tunggu! Yahiko? Dimana yahiko? Apa dia masih hidup?

"Kau ingin tahu? kenapa kau masih hidup, padahal kau sudah bunuh diri?"

Ibu? Kenapa ibu disini? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah ibu sudah...

"Putriku Konan, apakah kau masih memiliki kunci yang ibu berikan padamu dulu?"

Kunci? Kunci apa bu? Kunci apa yang ibu maksud?

"Begitu...pasti kunci itu telah menyatu dengan tubuhmu karna itu tubuhmu menjadi abadi, yasudahlah. Sudah tidak ada yang menarik lagi bagiku, untukmu Konan, putriku. Dengarkanlah aku baik-baik, tubuhmu sekarang abadi itu artinya kau tak akan bisa mati. Pikirkanlah baik-baik apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktumu yang tak terbatas"

Abadi? Tak terbatas? Apa maksud ibu?

"Maafkanlah ibu, ibu harus pergi. Ayahmu membuat kekacauan lagi"

Ayah? Benar, ayah harus bertanggung jawab! Yahiko, beristirahatlah dengan tenang karna aku akan membalaskan dendammu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


	13. Chapter 9

Seven Vessel Deadly Sin

Read and Review?

Seven Crimes and Punishment

Chapter 8

Warning:OOC, **Alternate Universe** ,EYD dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s)dll 

Rate: T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kagerou Days ©Jin [Shizen no Teki-P]

Seven Vessel Deadly Sins ©Mothy-sama [Akuno-P]

Translate © Suicune34

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

A/N:

AYEY! Chap akhir! Ini adalah debut semuanya! Tidak ada latar waktu,tempat ato dll! Yang ada hanya nyanyian, tidak ada penjelasan ato apapun, Cuma hanya nyanyian! Jadi nanti setelah membaca tolong jangan protes! Anggap aja ini OVA(?) oke!

Aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang harus di jelaskan di sini, karna itu jika ada yang tidak di mengerti atau kritik. Bisa di sampaikan nanti di kotak review, dengan senang hati akan ku jawab,jelaskan, dan terima.

Sekian dan Terima Kasih

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~** **Seven Crimes and Punishment ~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekarang, Mari kita mulai" ucap sang Iregullar di dalam rahim sang boneka Clockwork.

 **~*~** **Seven Crimes and Punishment ~*~**

3

2

1

Mulai!

.

.

.

 ** _Madness of Duke Venomania_**

"Tujuh bunga yang berdansa, dosa yang terlepas ke dunia ini. Selagi wajah asliku yang buruk rupa itu terbongkar. Aku terlarut dalam perasaan hawa nafsu ini~"

.

.

.

 ** _Evil Food Eater Conchita_**

"Tujuh bibit yang terlepas ke dunia ini, terus tertanam ke dunia ini. Semuanya akan terlarut dalam perutku. Ya, matikan seluruh dunia ini~"

.

.

.

 ** _Daughter of Evil_**

"Di bangun oleh beragam permata 'Kerajaan Kejahataan'ku sudah tak dapat terhentikan lagi!"

.

.

.

 ** _Neji, Sakura and Momo_**

"Karna kedua saudara terkutuk itu, para vessel kejahatan telah terlepas ke dunia ini. Kisah apakah yang mereka akan berakhir buat? Dalam Tujuh kejahatan (dosa) dan hukuman"

.

.

.

 ** _Gift From Princess Who Brought_**

"Melalui tujuh angin itu, dunia akan hancur oleh racun itu. Aku sang pelaku utama kejahatan itu, juga tidak akan tertidur lagi hari ini. Meratapi kepalsuan dosa itu~"

.

.

.

 ** _The Tailor shop at Enbizaka_**

"Di ketujuh refleksi, terpantul wajah orang yang kucintai. Akan tetapi bayangan aneh yang terpantul di refleksi air itu, sama sekali tidak mirip seperti dirimu…"

.

.

.

 ** _Judgement of Corruption_**

"Di pengadilan yang terkubur dalam tanah ini, sekarang mari kita mulai pertunjukkan yang kita sebut sebagai 'Pengadilan' ini"

.

.

.

 ** _Naruko, Kakuzu and Hinata_**

"Setiap salah satu dari kita semua, mengharapkan utopia kita sendiri. Akhir macam apakah yang akan mereka temui? Dalam Tujuh kejahatan (dosa) dan hukuman"

.

.

.

 ** _Muzzle of Nemesis_**

"Apakah kalian mendengarkan suara nyanyian yang datang dari bulan itu?"

"…bukan, itu adalah suara kehancuran dari senapanku"

'DOR!'

.

.

.

 ** _Neji, Sakura, Momo, Naruko, Kakuzu, Hinata and Konan_**

"Karna kedua saudara terkutuk itu, para vessel kejahatan telah terlepas ke dunia ini. Kisah apakah yang akan mereka buat? Dalam Tujuh kejahatan (dosa) dan hukuman"

.

.

.

.

"Lu li la lha lu, li la lha la, li la lha la, li la lha la, li la lha la, li la lha la, li la lha la, li la lha la, li la lha la, li la lha la, li la lha la"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _FIN_

Pendek? Emang, kalau kalian melihat sendiri video clipnya pasti kalian akan mengerti kebingunganku saat mengerjakan semua fanfic berdasarkan lagu Mothy-sama. Bagi sebagian orang yang berani membuat fic berdasarkan lagu Moth-sama itu karna mereka merasa menarik tetapi tidak mengerti seluk beluknya, jika mereka mengerti maka mereka juga nantinya akan berakhir sepertiku. Sebenarnya ini juga karna akibat ga ngebaca novel aslinya sih #pundung

Selain membingungkan lagu/video(?) yang dibuat oleh Mothy-sama itu hampir semuanya berbelit, seperti benang kusut. Bahkan Suicune-sama, selaku yang mengtranslate dan yang ngesub aja juga mengakui bahwa: "Semua lagu buatan Mothy itu memang membingungkan"

Eh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal xover. Ini fic crossover pertamaku lho ;) Naruto dan Kagerou Days.

Dan dengan ini pun ,tugasku sudah selesai di sequel ini tetapi malah nambah dengan prasequel*kipas-kipas dibawah pohon* #lemes

Oh ya, jika ada yang ingin ngebaca sekuel dari semua chapter ini, tolong bilang ya! Karna saya rela, berbelit-belit ria,berpusing-pusing ria,bercapek(?)-capek ria ama berantem(?)-rantem ria ama Mothy-sama dan Suicune-sama buat kalian lho *tebar-tebar kissu jarak jauh*

Tapi untuk itu, adakah yang mau memberiku semangat,saran,perbaikan dan segala macam hal yang dapat membantuku untuk menjadi author yang hebat seperti idolaku?

Untuk Cerulean-sama,Kujyou-sama,Fuyuki-sama,Kuo-sama,Mochi-sama,Alice-senpai, Jeanne-sama:

Jika kalian membaca fic ini, bisakah kalian memberitahuku apa saja kesalahanku selama ini di fic ini? Dan jika kalian memiliki beberapa saran untukku, silakan katakan saja karna nantinya pasti akan ku jadikan pedoman(?) hidup(?) deh xD *serius lho tapi sedikit bercanda*

Ne Alice-senpai masih ingat gak? Pertengkaran konyol kita soal xover dan cover xD *ngakak* sampai sekarang pun aku masih suka ketawa sendiri pas ngiget pertengkaran itu X3

Jika aku mempublis fic ini maka sudah dipastika ini adalah tanggal 27 july bukan? Itu pastinya aku sudah resmi menjadi siswi SMK sekarang yeeeeeeeeey! *lompat-lompat sambil tebar kembang tujuh rupa hasil colongan dari Hidan* Dei-Dei!

Deidara:Apa un? #ketus

Yuri:Nyalakan petasan cepat gih

Deidara:Moh ah, un

Yuri:Deidara… *ngeluarin aura hitam devil*

Deidara:U-un, ba-baik un *pergi buat nyalain petasan*

Yuri:Fufufu, padahal ancamannya baru mau kubilang :3 *normal|senyum manis*

Sasori:Emang tadi mau ngancam apa ke Dei ku? *lirik tajam*

Yuri:Gak ada kok, Cuma mau ngancam kalau si Dei bakal masuk fic yaoi BDSMku yang pertama kali *masang muka polos plus watados*

Sasori:Lalu semenya? *ngeluarin aura pembunuh*

Yuri: *glek* Te-tentu saja, dengan Otou-san. Karna Okaa-san kan hanya milik Otou-san ^^" *senyum paksa*

Sasori:Oh *datar*tapi jangan terlalu menyakiti Dei

Yuri:Gak kok, otakku mana mungkin mau berbuat setegah itu pada Okaa-san *evil smirk*

Narrator:Gak mau berbuat tega tetapi mau berbuat kejam, ck, dasar

Yuri:Diem lu! *ngegetok pala narrator pake spatula*

Sakura:Udah-udah, ini kapan di tutupnya nih fic?

Yuri:Diem lu pinky! *punya dendam kesumat ama Sakura*

Sakura: *langsung mingkem*

Naruko:Sabar ya, Sakura-chan *puk-pukin Sakura*

Yuri:udah deh, biar paman Itachi aja yang nutup *geret Itachi ke panggung(?)*

Itachi:Review!

All(-Yuri):Udah segitu aja? *cengo*

Itachi:Hn

Yuri:yaudah deh, lagi pula uneg-unegku juga udah keluar kok =="

All:Ho-oh, begitu ya…yaudah deh. Bye ya minna-san!

Deidara:Jangan takut untuk mampir lagi ke fic yu-chan ya un! ^^

Yuri:Apa maksudmu?! *aura gelap*

Deidara: *kabur*

Yuri: *kejar Dei*


End file.
